WWE New Path
by pta917
Summary: In this story I'll create my own WWE continuity taking off from 15 March 2015, this will work in away like a My Universe mode from one of their games as some superstars will do things even if they can't really do it because of injure or age.
1. Raw 1

The night was electric as as fireworks and the cheering of the fans as Monday night Raw, 16 March 2015 started.

''This is Michael Cole, at my side is JBL and Booker T, we are live on the WWE Network, 13 days away from Wrestlemania 31.'' he said

In the ring was Paul Heyman, like always with mic at hand ready to talk ready to proclaim the might of his client and the power he has over the title. But as he was about to talk Roman Reigns's music started playing, the lights began flashing the audience as the wrestler made his was through the crowd of fans and into the ring. Soon he was face to face with Paul, silence was the first thing to set between the two but this was killed by Roman.

''Paul you have been talking about this match everyday now, but while you were talking and Brock stood there looking though I was in this ring taking down who ever got in my way! Proving my self to be a fighter worth of facing your beast and become the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion! But now Paul I am tired of waiting I want Lesnar in this ring right now!'' Roman passionately roared into the microphone much to the fans pleasing

''I understand that Roman. It is true that you have been here fighting even recently taking down Mark Henry, congratulations on that, but so did my client, Brock Lesnar, twice and when he did Mark Henry did not walk out of the arena by his own two feet. So even if you did spear him through the barricade your strength is still nothing compared to Brock Lesnar!'' Heyman roared back to the fighter

Roman looked back at him and took a small step back, as if thinking how to reply to the words of the Beasts representative, so turned to the ramp that lead to the ring and took a deep breath before speaking.

''The thing is Paul that today I ain't here to talk. So what will it take for Brock to come down here?'' he said looking back at Paul

That was when much like he expected Brock Lesnar emerged from the backstage, sparks flew as the went to the edge of the ramp, letting out a war cry the Beast Incarnate charged into the ring, sliding under the third rope he was meet with a kick to his right shoulder from Roman. Paul quickly left the ring, as Brock ignored the attack he just got onto his feet and pushed Roman into the far right corner of the ring, Roman took a quick breath as the next thing he saw Lesnar running at him soon smashing into his gut, a single painful cry was heard from him as his back it the padding of the middle rope.

He did this attack again, but now Roman delivered a quick elbow to Lesnar's back forcing him back, as the Beast stepped back to recompose himself he jumped in the air and went for the Superman Punch at the last moment Brock jumped to the side, letting his opponent fall to the ground, Roman for was surprised by this that was when the Beast quickly wrapped his arms around Reign's waist and delivered a massive German Suplex on the former Shield member smashing him into the mat.

Brock Lesnar got back to his feet holding Roman by the air pulling him up from the ground then placed him on his shoulders, with a powerful gesture he smashed his opponent with a massive F5. Reigns laid flat in the ring, only showing small signs of movement, but the champion he was already leaving the ring and going up the ramp, with satisfied yet disturbing smile.

''Now that was an intense brawl, maybe a example of what will happen at Wrestlemania.'' Cole said

''You have to admire the charisma and courage of Roman Reigns, no many men would call out the WWE World Heavyweight Champion.'' JBL replied

Next match: Randy Orton vs Big Show

''This match was suppose to be a handicap match with Kane at Big Show's side, but since last week we haven't seen him in that arena.'' JBL announced

''Still we can see that this is a lesson from The Authority towards Randy Orton's attack over Seth Rollins.'' Cole replied

Randy Orton was on the lower left corner and Big Show on the far right, the bell rang, Big Show was the first to move approaching the Viper with his fists up, Orton was fast to act and charged at the giant jumping and hitting both his feet onto his opponent's gut forcing him back, quickly he got back on his feet delivered a clothesline to Show, who simply pushed him away.

Meanwhile Triple H, accompanied by Stephanie, strolled down to the office where they normally saw that matches that where going on at the time, specially this one where Randy Orton was going to pay for his actions, but as they were about to turn the corner they saw smoke coming from the door and knocked out in front of it were J&amp;J Security. Triple H opened the door and saw a inferno burning what remained of the room, he looked at what was left and saw something missing, which caused him to make the connection and anger to start boiling inside of him.

''Who did this!? Was it Sting?'' his wife asked in panic

''Just call someone to put this out, I have to get to the arena!'' Triple H spat back as he started running already taking off his tie

Randy Orton could only lay on the corner as Big Show continued to slap his chest, causing a more and more sharp pain, the referee was trying to back the giant away but this was unnecessary as fire broke through the air of the arena as Kane's music played and from the backstage the Demon Kane emerged.

''It's the Demon Kane!'' Cole shouted in surprise

''This is not good for Randy Orton.'' Booker T replied

Show stopped his assault on Randy and looked on as Kane strolled down the ramp, pulling up his right hand globe, he pushed himself over the top rope. By now Randy Orton had slittered away from the action seeing this as the best option for himself right now.

''Why are you wearing that again!'' Big Show asked the masked demon

Kane just looked back at him and quickly placed his right hand on the giant's throat and delivered a Chokeslam on his former teammate smashing him into the ground, sending him straight into Hell. Big Show laid defeated as Kane looked over his work, soon Triple H appeared on top of the ramp, he was boiling with rage and seemed ready for a fight, but he knew that right now the main problem was Sting so no risks could be taken by facing Kane. The Demon seemed not to care for his presence so he raised his hands up and brought them down causing flames to burst from the ring corners. The entire arena went into this fire red tone that bathed both of the standing men, Kane looked straight at the Game, who didn't even blink at this show of power.

Next match was Ryback vs Curtis Axel, this was a well fought and fierce match but at the end the Big Guy was victorious. As Ryback looked over Axel, who was now outside of the ring, he kept shouting ''Feed me more!'' several times and so was were the fans as if bating him to attack, fueling his hunger. Axel was slowly making his way up the ramp, but then a theme strange to them Axel looked around at the lights but then an explosion of sparks erupted in front of him sending him a few steps down the ramp.

''That theme, that entrance! It can't be!'' JBL said intrigued as some of the older fans in the audience went wild

''There is only one man that makes an entrance like that.'' Booker T replied

From that explosion came, wearing a leather jacket, jeans and boots, the one, the only, Goldberg. Ryback was quick to face the ramp, now he did not speak, both men stared each other down that was till Goldberg with microphone in hand said a very simple yet haunting phrase.

''You're next!'' he said and just as soon as he had appeared soon he went away, leaving Ryback in some kind of fear and the fans in total excitement

''We can be seeing here the makings of a classic.'' were the only words said by Michael Cole

The lights over on the arena were turned off, with only a few spotlights turned to the ring where Bray Wyatt strolled around his lantern, that laid in the middle of the ring, with a microphone on his right hand. He seemed to be pondering his words carefully, but with The Eater Of Worlds nothing was ever truly certain, so he placed it in front of his mouth and spoke.

''Undertaker, last Monday you finally seem to have heard my warnings. But you tricks and intimidation tactics will not work on me Deadman. It is irrelevant what you try to do to scare me! Unlike the others that have you have fought, I will not fall for it! I am the new face of fear and on 29 March I will stand over your broken body and take over what you can no longer be, Undertaker.'' he roared in the mic

His hand dropped to the side and he continued to walk around the lantern looking around a the crowds. That was when the light from the lantern turned a shade of purple and blue, as single bell hit was heard. Wyatt looked around as everything went completely dark, from the entrance to the ring smoke clouded it and soon the fog covered the ramp, the arena was now all dark blue and purple with the Undertaker entrance video playing on the screen.

The crowd started chanting several things, much to Wyatt's discontent, and that was when druids started coming down the ramp and soon surrounded the ring. The last four were caring a black coffin, the bearded man laughed maniacally at what was going on, as it made things much more interesting, soon the coffin was outside of the ring. Bray slowly but excitedly made his ways to the ropes and placing his arms between the second and final rope to open it, that was when purple lighting hit the casket and with a explosion everything went dark.

All lights went up and Bray Wyatt looked at the now opened casket and the hooded men around the ring, but then the crowds started applauding, he quickly turned around and saw a tall man wearing a black leathery outfit and a hood, his arms were bare, just with tattoos and finger less gloves. Bray's simile got even bigger as his objective stood in the ring with him, the Undertaker.

Before he could react he felt the grip of the Deadman's right hand around his throat, soon he was in the air and with another powerful move he smashed him into the coffin, which was closed by the druids to then be carried away. The Phenom looked over the sight of his minions leaving and picked up the microphone from the ground, with his right hand, and placed it in front of his mouth.

''Bray Wyatt, I have been watching you since the beginning and even if you are the New Face of Evil you will never be that Evil! Since I lost at Wrestlemania people think that the Streak is dead, but I am here to tell you that it is stronger then ever, and so is my power, the 1 lost is nothing in the 21 wins. To Brock Lesnar I have only one thing to say, your time will come!'' he finished dropping the mic

Again this theme started playing, the lights dimmed and he walked away from the arena into the darkness.

''Oh my God! The Undertaker, the Phenom as returned to Monday Night Raw!'' Michael Cole announced

''He shouldn't have returned, Cole. After his defeat at Wrestlemania there is no reason for him to come back.'' JBL replied

-End of the show-


	2. Update

So far I've only done two episodes and I will only do Raw and SmackDown, nothing else. I'll do it till Wrestlemania and also do that show, so depending on your reactions I may write more after Mania.

The Wrestlemania matches will keep the same as they are in WWE I may just change the type of match like I did on my last SmackDown. So keep reading, and please review so I can tell if this should go on after Wrestlemania.


	3. Raw 2

The night was electric as as fireworks and the cheering of the fans as Monday night Raw started.

''This is Michael Cole, at my side is JBL and Booker T, we are live on the WWE Network, 6 days away from Wrestlemania 31.'' he said

''This is going to be a great night Cole and we'll open it with Ryback vs Goldberg.'' JBL replied

Goldberg made his way down the ring, where Ryback already stood, he leaped into the ring and immediately started unloading on the other wrestler, soon the bell rang, but the attack had already started. Ryback was driven into the right left corner and seemed helpless, Goldberg placed his hands on the middle rope and started ramming his opponent into the corner then he placed his arms around Ryback and threw him over his head with a suplex.

Goldberg awaited in the corner for Ryback to get back up, as he got to his feet he looked back at his attacker who threw him back into the mat with a devastating Spear. He went for the cover but even before the count began, Ryback started to punch him forcing Goldberg to pull back letting him get back to his feet. Ryback now began on the offensive and went for a clothesline which his attacker dodged replying with a boot to the face.

Again Ryback fell to the ground, but now Goldberg wanted to finish this he picked up the fallen fighter and placed him in position for the Jackhammer, the impact was devastating leaving Ryback basically knocked out. The referee went for the three count which now arrived interrupted to the three count.

Goldberg released a victorious roar on his return victory, pulling on the ropes he heard the cheers of the fans on his win over Ryback.

''Goldberg is back to WWE and he has just sent a message to the entire roster!'' Cole said

Next match was Kane vs Luke Harper.

''Look at those to men going at it. We all know that this is punishment for Kanes' desertion from the Authority.'' said Booker T

It was a long and devastating match but in the end the Big Red Machine defeated him with a Chokeslam straight into hell. Kane looked over the broken man but from the ramp came Big Show, the vengeful giant attacked him from behind and started beating down the masked demon. Show stopped his attack and went to ones of the corners waiting for Kane to get back up for a knock out punch.

Kane got back to his feet and was soon meet with a punch to the jaw flooring him on contact. Big Show lifted up his fist and yelled his superiority, then he walked out the ring and started going to the backstage, but at the top of the ramp a wall of flame lifted up. Show took a step back as the flames almost got him, but then he felt an attack on his back, it was much to his horror Kane, the demon started delivering powerful right hands to the giant and then a uppercut.

Big Show went down and Kane grabbed him by his outfit, he started dragging him to the right edged of the ramp, right above the electronic equipment. Kane lifted Show up from the ground grabbing him by the throat, before Show could fight back he was sent crashing into the electronics down bellow.

''Oh my God! Big Show could be hurt, someone sent paramedics right now!'' Michael Cole shouted into the mic worried about the man's well being

Next match Randy Orton vs Jack Swagger. Randy on this one didn't hold back going wild against Swagger in a show of power and dominance, in the end after two RKOs he won by pinfall.

As he got back up from the pin Seth Rollins attacked him with the briefcase, outside J&amp;J security were taking apart the commentary table. Seth looked over Orton as he got back to his knees ready for a Curb Stomp which he delivered with much pleasure. Then he dragged Orton out of the ring and to the side of the table, the three men picked him up and with a triple powerbomb smashed him into the table, Seth then placed his foot over his fallen opponents' chest and raised the briefcase in the air as a sign of dominance.

The following match was Roman Reigns vs Eric Rowan.

Roman was the first to make it into the ring, but after a good minute the bearded man didn't show up, Roman started pulling at the ropes showing his lack of patience two minutes passed and finally his theme started playing. As everyone looked to the entrance shock came over their faces as Brock Lesnar appeared, holding in his right hand what remained of the sheep mask.

Roman took a defensive stance as the Beast charged down the ramp and into the ring, both started delivering and taking powerful hits but soon Brock started getting the upper hand Romans strength started to fade so Lesnar placed his arms around his victim and sent him flying with a suplex, straight into the upper right corner. Brock roared at the fallen man ordering him to get back up that was when a dong was heard and the lights fell.

As the light returned the Undertaker stood between him and Roman, he was ready to fight and even if shocked so was Lesnar, Taker went straight into the offensive with powerful and delivered right hooks Brock started going back with each hit but right as he was taking the hits he delivered a clothesline to the Deadman. Undertaker crashed with tremendous force into the ring, taking this opportunity Roman speared Lesnar he fell to the floor as Roman stood victorious.

This didn't last long Brock got back up but Roman went for the Superman punch which Lesnar dodged and replied with a German Suplex, by now the Undertaker got back up and continued his attack to Lesnar sending him over the top rope with a clothesline. Brock Lesnar landed on his feet and slowly walked away from the Phenom who started to follow then out of nowhere came Roman Reigns with another spear sending himself and Brock into the barricade.

Undertaker looked over the destruction and saw coming from the crowd his opponent for Wrestlemania 31, soon they were fighting and so were Brock and Roman, after a while Bray got the upper hand and placing the Deadman into the Sister Abigail he smashed him into the lower half of the steel steps, meanwhile Brock floored Roman Reigns with an F5. Bray kneeled down over the fallen Phenom and that was when he was hit with and elbow to the back, it was Brock Lesnar picking up the fallen Wyatt he picked him up and applied another F5 to the man.

''This is a statement! Brock Lesnar as just shown us why he is the 1 in 21-1 and what he will do to Roman Reigns next 29 March.'' JBL commented

-End of the Show-

After this Roman Reigns went backstage, frustration overwhelmed him as he saw that his dreams of being champion were crumbling, he sat on a corner alone thinking of what to do next. As he looked down he saw someone coming near him, looking up he saw the Rock, he walked up to Roman and said:

''What are you doing here!? You should be out there, training to kick Brock Lesnars' ass!'' the Rock said in his usual enthusiastic tone

''Didn't you see!? He just kicked me under the curve, twice!'' Roman replied getting back up

''That is true but the Rock supported you in the Royal Rumble and the Rock is going to make sure that you go to Wrestlemania ready to beat that NCAA Division I Heavyweight Champion, UFC Champion, WWE Heavyweight champion in the greatest stage of them all! But now you need to go away and spend this final week training for that mach, get back into the game!'' the Rock said


	4. SmackDown 2

''Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to SmackDown! I am Michael Cole and at my side is JBL.''

The Rock theme started playing, as lights started flashing the arena causing the fans to cheer wildly as the Peoples Champion walked down the ramp to the ring. As he entered the ring he picked up a mic and after a final stroll he started speaking.

''The Rock is so excited to be back in a WWE ring! But today the Rock is not here to talk about himself but about Roman Reigns.'' the Rock said just to receive some boos from the fans

''I can see that some of you do not believe him but I am here to make a promise, the Rock promises that in Wrestlemania 31 Roman Reigns will beat Brock Lesnar and prove to you all that he has what is necessary to be your champion, to be the Peoples Champion!'' he roar enthusiastically to which Brock Lesnar's theme started playing as the man himself and Paul Heyman made their entrance

''That is a though promise to keep Rock! But I also have a promise to make to the people watching right now. I promise that in the 29th of March my client, Brock Lesnar, former NCAA Division I Heavyweight Champion and UFC Champion, current WWE Heavyweight champion and conqueror of the Streak will beat, Suplex and F5 Roman Reigns into the hospital! You may have thought that the Undertaker and John Cena had it bad...wait till you see what he will do to Roman Reigns this Sunday!'' Paul roared into the mic

''It doesn't matter what you say! At Wrestlemania Roman Reigns will go into that match and take The Beast Incarnate down into the pits of Hell and come out the new champion!'' the Rock replied

''Interesting, that's what they said when Brock Lesnar fought John Cena, that's what the Undertaker himself said and look back at all of them! All where conquered by Brock Lesnar, my client is the most dominant superstar in WWE history and if you people don't believe that just look at the last Raw, Brock Lesnar, Roman Reigns, Bray Wyatt and the Undertaker the last man standing was my client! No one past, present, future can or will ever match this accomplished athlete, but maybe we need to make an example.'' Paul roared back looking then at Brock

Lesnar didn't even seem to think twice, he removed his title and gave it to Paul, slowly he started making him way down the ramp. The Rock quickly removed his shirt and awaited Brock to enter the ring, as the Beast climbed on the ropes, the Rock ran to the opposing ropes and used it to gain more speed to then lunge himself at Lesnar sending the Beast into the ground.

Fans cheered as Lesnar fell, but he was raging on the inside, now he went under the last rope and started throwing punches at the Rock who blocked some and then started delivering his own right hands. This didn't last long and Brock tackled him to the ground and started his own savage assault on the man, but things got even worst as he placed the Peoples Champion in the Kimura Lock. The Rock cried in pain and started punching Brock with his free right arm, that's when a snap was heard, Lesnar roared as he got back up and looked at the squirming man.

''Let this serve to you, specially to Roman Reigns, that if you are to believe in someone believe in Brock Lesnar!'' Paul said

First match was Paige vs Alicia Fox, Paige won by Pinfall.

Next was John Cena vs Adam Rose, it was a relatively short match as Cenas' experience and technic made him more than an advantage over the man but as he was going for the pin Rusev appeared on the ring and kicked him away from Rose, ending the match. Cena was quick to get back up but then he was sent over the top rope with a clothesline by the Russian.

Rusev got out of the ring and tried to get his hands on his victim again but Cena replied with a single right hand forcing him back, then John started throwing more and more punches then with a kick to the gut he placed Rusev in positon for the AA which he applied on the steel steps knocking out the man.

Bray Wyatt was the next to make his way to the ring, the arena was black as the only things that lit it were the lights from fans, he walked around the ring with mic in hand.

''Last Raw I looked into the Deadman's eyes as I smashed is frail body into the steel steps. Then I saw the fear in you Undertaker how behind that figure is truly a man consumed by his own fear by his own failure.'' Bray said

Some fans started booing calling for the Undertaker, to which the bearded man replied with a eager smile.

''Your words are meaning less in this! You all saw on Raw what happened to him, that was just a prologue to Wrestlemania. Because in Hell in a Cell, I'll go into the Devils play ground and use the Undertakers' playground against him, I'll break him and set my place as the new Phenom!'' Bray roared into the mic

-End Show-


	5. Wrestlemania 31

''Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the Greatest Stage of them all, Wrestlemania!'' Michael Cole announced to a roaring crowd of fans

''We are at Levi's Stadium in the San Francisco Bay Area. With me it's Michael Cole and Jerry The King Lawler.'' replied JBL

The first match is Triple H vs Sting.

The fans started cheering as Sting's theme started playing as the man himself emerged from the ramp entrance, with bat at hand, he made his way to the ring, where he removed his coat and started preparing for the arrival of his opponent Triple H.

On the other hand the Game appeared wearing this golden crown with a skull to cover his face, over his body was a cape like that of a kind, with him were six medieval soldiers each carrying a pole of a throne where he sat on. They placed it on the ground right in front of the ring, from which Triple H sat up and the two soldiers in front removed his cape and crown, as this was going on Sting looked on thinking about the strategy for the match and the importance it would have on the future.

Triple H steeped into the ring, and the bell played, he was the first to attack going after Sting trying to hit him but the vigilante managed to dodge and deliver a Drop Kick sending his attacker back into the ring corner, Sting went on the attack and started striking at Triple H who used his arms to block most of the impact and ultimately push Sting. But still Sting didn't seem to stop he took a breather and went back on the attack but now Triple H did the same getting some powerful hits in and finally a knee to the gut.

As Sting's body fell forward Triple H wrapped his left arm around his head and using his free arm to grab the Vigilante's outfit he lifted him up and slammed him back into the ground. For a while Sting didn't move as Triple H looked over him, but then he started getting back to his knees just to be kicked in the gut by his opponent sending Sting rolling into the left side of the ring.

Triple H much to the referees warnings went outside the ring to get him, Sting elbowed him in the gut and once more in the chest sending him into the barricade. Sting placed his hands around the Games neck and threw him back into the ring, he followed this by climbing to the far left ring corner as Triple H tried to recompose himself Sting jumped on top of him landing dead center on his target causing the Game great pain as he arched his back, with this he took for the pin, so the referee started the count and the Game jumped up at the count of two.

Sting lifted his opponent back up but was pushed back by him followed by a clothesline throwing him into the ring ropes, to which Triple H ran towards the opposing ropes then running back at Sting for a over the top rope clothesline sending the man back outside. Still the Game wanted to get a sledgehammer but he would need to take out the referee, so he waited for his opponent to come back into the ring. Again he went to the opposing ropes, Sting climbed the ropes, and the referee was next to him, so he lunged himself at him like before but now by ''accident'' attacked the official.

The Vigilante dropped to the ground and started circling the ring to the side of the commentators table, where his bat was, but Triple H was already there going under the ring for his signature weapon but his bat wasn't far and he was able to catch it before being attacked. Now both men were armed, Triple H was the first to attack trying to hit Sting over the head, but the latter went to his right side and was able to strike him in the gut suddenly the sledgehammer fell and Triple H dropped to his knees and again he felt the bat coming down on his back flooring him completely.

By now he saw the referee getting back up so he dropped his weapon and went back to the ring leaving the Game to his fate, the man started counting but at the count of seven the Game was back in the ring, but still in pain. Sting grabbed his weakened opponent and placed him in position for the Scorpion Death Drop with no resistance he slammed him into the ring. Again he went for the pin but even before he could do so he felt a kick to the chest by his downed opponent, Sting walked away from him leaving the Game to get back to his feet.

Sting again tried to charge at him, but know he was meet by several punches to the forehead, after seven of these he delivered a knee to Sting's gut causing him to bend over forwards placing him in position for the Pedigree, which Triple H easily applied to the weakened Sting splattering him on the floor. Now he tried to go for the count but the Vigilante showed signs of life at the two count at this he showed frustration, Sting had already given him enough work, he thought.

The Game placed himself on the ring corner and waited for Sting to get back up, when he got on his feet Triple H ran at him for a clothesline that much to his shock Sting dodged and delivered a kick to the gut in reply followed by another Scorpion Death Drop, Sting didn't even think twice yet again he tried to pin Triple H and much to the shock of everyone in the arena the referee was able to get to the three count. Sting had won, the Sun shined bright over Sting as he shouted his victory at the surrounding crowd.

''Sting as done it! Sting defeated Triple H in his first Wrestlemania match, I'll tell you this is one for the history books!'' The King said into his mic

''Even if he did defeat Triple H and proven his point there is no way that he will beat the Authority! This is but a small defeat in a grander war!'' JBL replied

Next match was the Intercontinental Championship Ladder Match. This was a heated match specially with the use of the ladders by at the end there was only Dean Ambrose and Bad News Barrett.

Dean was in worse state as earlier in the match he had taken out R-Truth by sending him through a ladder, Barrett had just smashed Daniel Bryan into the ring steps, Stardust was the first to be taken out by a devastating attack by Luke Harper with a ladder removing half of his face paint, Luke then tried to climb back into the ring but Ziggler tackled Harper out of the ring and into one of the ladders taking both of them out of the match.

They didn't even try to take each other out they just charged at the ladder that lead to the tittle, they meet at the top and started trading punches BNB got the advantage for a while but in a desperate move Dean started trying to tip the ladder into the ring as it started to tip over he grabbed on to the tittle and Barret fell with the ladder into the side of the ring and Ambrose landed on the ground with the title in his hand.

''This is just ridiculous Michael, a Lunatic as the new champion that's just a disgrace!'' JBL said

''That doesn't matter, Dean Ambrose as just proven himself to be up to this challenge and to be a champion.'' Cole replied

Next match Randy Orton vs Seth Rollins, Last man Standing Match.

Randy Orton and Seth Rollins both man faced themselves in the ring, alone one against the other, Randy was the first to attack trying to punch Seth who was quick to go to the outside of the ring. Randy followed him but as he exited the ring Seth went on the attack delivering several punches and then grabbed the others left arm and threw his opponent into the right upper ring corner causing Randy to drop into the ground on impact.

Seth started looking under the ring for a weapon to use, finding a steel chair he looked back at the fallen man but was meet with a dropkick sending Seth flying back, Orton grabbed the fallen chair and started slamming his fallen opponent with it. After a five hits Orton stopped and waited for the other to get back up, as Rollins got back to his knees Orton caught him in the RKO slamming the man into the ground.

Soon the referee started counting, as he reached the six count Seth used the ropes to climb back to his feet. Randy slowly stepped away from his victim, to near the tables and started taking one of them apart, taking off the top and the monitors, he then faced back to where Seth was but from the top of the ring corner Seth lunged himself at Randy. He clashed into his opponent sending their bodies into the ground, Rollins was the first to get back up holding Orton by the neck, with his left hand and placed his right around Randys correspondent arm, then with a powerful push he lifted Orton up in the air and slammed him down on the table, which didn't break, Rollins went back in the ring for a breather while the referee started counting.

Randy quickly rolled back to his feet at the five count, he charged back into the ring and started delivering several strikes to Seth who being caught by surprise didn't put up a defense, after a while he tried to punch back but Orton dodged to the side and placed his arms around him for a destructive suplex, Seth squirmed in pain after the impact taking this time the Viper went over to the commentaries side and grabbed the Money in the Bank briefcase.

Rollins slowly got back up and saw his opponent charging at him with the briefcase which he dodged and countered with a reverse DDT, Randy crashed with a heavy smack into the ground. Seth looked at the fallen man and had an idea to end this, placing Randys' head on the briefcase he made his way to the left lower corner of the ring, climbing to the top he prepared to jump at his fallen opponent. As he jumped Orton forced his head back causing Rollins to fall with his left knee right on the case, a loud cry of pain could be heard as Seth grabbed on to his knee, which right now was in immense pain.

Randy got to the opposing corner and watched on as Seth squirmed in pain, but still this wasn't enough to start the count, again he picked up the Money in the Bank and placed it near the ropes. Then he grabbed Rollins by the hair and dragged him to those ropes, placing the man over them he prepared for a DDT from the top rope Randy just dropped to the ground and Seths' head was smashed into the briefcase, leaving him motionless. Then the count started this time hitting ten with no opposition.

''It seems that for now it isn't being one good night for the Authority.'' Cole said over the cheering of the fans

Next match is The Second Annual Andre The Giant Battle Royal. The biggest surprise participant of this battle was Sheamus, who eliminated five other wrestlers, so that in the end the final three where Sheamus, Mark Henry, Kane. Kane was the first to attack starting to deliver upper cuts to Mark Henry sending him into the ropes, that lead to the ramp, Kane placed his hand on Marks' neck for a Chokeslam but Sheamus went for a Brogue Kick to Kane causing Mark to fall over the ropes, and Kane to fall into the ropes leaving him vulnerable, Sheamus then ran into the opposing ropes and charged back at Kane eliminating him with a clothesline.

''An explosive return for Sheamus! This win may set the stage for a great year for this man!'' Cole said

Next match is Undertaker vs Bray Wyatt, Hell in a Cell match.

The crowds went wild as Bray Wyatt's theme started playing, through the entrance to the long ramp that lead to the ring several people wearing black capes and sheep masks made their way to the ring all carried the same lamps as Wyatt shining the way. Everyone was silent in the presence of this sight the minions of Bray Wyatt took place around the ring and the ramp, kneeling down as if waiting for their god. Wyatt walked into the arena, not caring his lamp, he slowly made his way to the ring looking straight up at the metal cage that loomed over the ring, walking into the ring he placed himself in the center as he saw his followers leaving.

As they were leaving the sound of the dong echoed through the air, silence again covered the arena as the Undertaker's theme started playing. Soon Druids where seen in the entrance taking peaces of it apart, making it wider, a wall of fog came after. Wyatt looked on anxiously as two black horses passed through the wall, the mighty animals pulled a black chariot, covered in several demonic images, on the drivers seat was a druid and standing behind him was the mighty Undertaker, looking back at Wyatt with his usual cold and chilling stare. He wore the same outfit from Wrestlemania 30, the chariot stopped near the ring the Deadman stepped out and slowly made his way to the steel steps, when he finally was in the ring he took off the outfit.

Finally both fighters were face to face, as the Cell made it's way down the only thing that lighted it was the Sun going down, setting the scene for a epic showdown, soon the structure made it to the ground leading to the bell ringing.

Both men charged at each other, Bray tried to attack but Taker was quicker and started delivering powerful strikes to the bearded man sending him into a ring corner. Seeing Wyatt defenseless the Deadman charged at him, but now he jumped out of the way causing a crash into the corner, Bray started laughing then he delivered an elbow to his back causing the Undertaker great pain, then he placed his left arm under and around the left arm, of his opponent then his right around the waist and with a strong push he pulled him out of the corner and slammed him into the mat. Taker slowly placed himself belly side up as Wyatt awaited for his next move that was when he stood back up, the ''New Face of Evil'' charged at him but received a punch to the gut forcing him back, the Phenom got back up and grabbed on to the hair and beard of his opponent and incredibly pushed him out of the left side of the ring and into the Cell's wall.

Outside Bray squirmed in pain from the impact as his attacker made his way out of the ring, in a calm and controlled fashion, Bray slowly made his way to his knees but again he felt a hand on his hair and back, looking around trying to get free he soon was sent into the upper steel steps. The Undertaker approached Wyatt and again tried to grab him but now he received a elbow to the face, Bray got back to his feet picking up the smaller part of the steps as the Deadman looked back at him he rammed the steel structure into him sending the wrestler crashing into the floor.

Wyatt placed his hands around Taker's neck and threw him into the wall, but didn't let go he continued applying pressure to the face, Taker was quick to act and started elbowing Bray in the rib area several times, soon the grip got weaker and he finally pushed his attacker away, Bray placed his left arm on the attacked spot and started backing away from the Undertaker, who started making his way after him. The Eater of Worlds tried to climb back into the ring but as he was climbing the ropes he felt an elbow to the back, causing him to stop, and then Taker grabbed on to his shirt and pulled him away from the ropes and into the Cell's wall, several strikes followed this leaving Bray in a bad state this gave a opportunity for real damage, placing his hands around Bray's head he rolled the man up onto his shoulders, preparing him for the Last Ride.

The fans went wild at the prospect of this attack, so after lifting Bray up in the air he slammed him through the fenced wall and into the ground right in front of the commentators. The Undertaker looked at the fallen and broken Bray Wyatt, thinking of his next move he decided to go get the ring steps, as he was doing this Bray got back to his feet and seeing the Deadman coming back at him caring the steps he decided to charge at him, this caused him to smash into the steps and the steps to crash into the Undertaker.

The Wyatt was the first to get back up to his knees and with his arms extended to the side he started chanting something, that was when Taker started moving so he went outside and started climbing the outside of the structure. The Undertaker right after found himself back to his feet and saw Bray right on top of him, with a few stumbles he started to climb the cage, Bray just waited for him at the center of the Cell. Yet again they were face to face, Bray was the first to charge sending the Undertaker into the metal floor, his back arched from the impact but before he could recover Wyatt positioned him for the Sister Abigail which he proceed to apply it with tremendous force seemingly knocking out the Deadman.

Bray Wyatt in victory and defiance, started doing his spider walk over Taker's face saying several things at him, but much to his surprise the fallen's eyes darted at him and he rolled back to his feet, Bray was quick to do the same but got a Big Boot to the face splattering him on the floor. A painful cry could be heard from him as he felt the impact of a leg drop.

Undertaker then lifted him up and placed him in position for a Tombstone Piledriver, but unlike Taker thought Bray still had fight in him and was able to reverse the positions so he was in position to deliver the Tombstone and with a satisfied grin he delivered it in to the Cell floor. Bray Wyatt looked over his creation as the Phenom laid defeated by his own finisher, so he placed him back to his feet and started dragging his opponent to the edge of the Cell placing him in a dangerous place. The Undertaker seeing this used his remaining strength to deliver a powerful right hand punch to Wyatt, Bray briefly let go giving him an opening to place his hand around his throat, Taker getting back up lifted Wyatt up and threw Bray down the Cell and into the commentators table.

Everyone was silent for a while, but soon the cheering started, as this recreation of a classic moment was made with the Undertake on top of the cage and his opponent smashed into the table. Bray almost didn't move as the Deadman came down the structure and started dragging him by his feet back inside the Cell, Bray as he started to wake back up tried to kick away managing to hit the Undertakers right elbow, causing him to let go, Bray Wyatt placed his hands on the fence and started climbing back to his feet Taker faced him but was meet with a clothesline knocking him back into the floor.

Wyatt fell back on his knees, looking back at the fallen Phenom he saw some blood coming out of his head, he sensed the ending was near and threw the man back into the ring. Undertaker seemed defeated as Wyatt was the last one on his feet, he reached his right arm to the fallen opponent but out of no where he found himself in Hell's Gate, panic was the first thing to settle in as he seemed to be doomed, on Takers face was almost an expression of desperation as he placed what he had left into this move. Bray didn't want to give up so he tried to power out, but at this point he didn't have much left so any punches weren't making the necessary impact, Taker applied full force and that's when a painful sound was heard from Wyatt's arm just as that happened Bray started hitting the mat causing the bell to ring immediately.

Bray fell to the side holding onto his right arm with a face of pain in him, on the other hand the Undertaker looked up at the sky and much like the match, the Sun had gone down. Taker got back to his feet and took his winning pose and as he stood there on all the arena screens something appeared ''22-1'' that was when all the fans went crazy and fireworks filled the sky. Signaling that even if there was one to break the Streak it still was relevant.

''In the history of the WWE there is no other Superstar with such power or presence as the Undertaker.'' King said in a tone of respect and so was the rest of the arena in a state of respect for this man, for this Phenom

Next match was John Cena vs Rusev for the United States Championship.

A literal battle as these two men threw everything they had at each other, a literal clash of titans but in the end Rusev was the better man has he pinned Cena after applying a AA to him.

''John Cena as left his country down! So many have gone against this man and yet no one seems to be able to take him down!'' JBL replied frustrated

''Yet he has been on a impressive streak, never pinned or submitted.'' Cole replied

Next and final match was Brock Lesnar vs Roman Reigns, for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

Brock was the first to make his way to the ring, accompanied by Paul Heyman, he strolled down the ramp jumped into the ring and awaited for his opponent. When Romans' theme played, for the first time he appeared on top of the ramp he charged down the ramp and slide into the ring, then soon the bell rang.

Brock was the first to attack with several punches sending Reigns into the lower left corner, turning Roman around he started assaulting his back finishing his attack with a german suplex throwing Roman into the center of the ring. Lesnar started ordering Reigns to get back up, Roman slowly got back to his feet and tackled Lesnar into the ground now it was his time to start attacking. Several punches where thrown but Lesnar used his arms to protect his body, after a while he used only the right arm to protect his face and rammed his left fist into Roman's left side, Reigns jumped back in pain.

From the outside of the ring Paul yelled for Brock to get back up, but the Beast decided to go outside of the ring, Roman looked as Brock circled the ring, Lesnar soon jumped on the ropes and Reigns went for a clothesline to send him back, but Lesnar was prepared for his as he grabbed the arm and jumped off the edge ramming the shoulder into the rope. Reigns fell back grabbing on to the affected left shoulder giving Brock the chance to get back into the ring, quickly he picked up the other wrestler and prepared him for the F5, but Roman started elbowing him in the face after two hits he was set free. Brock was left in the middle of the ring stunned but still on his feet Roman went to the ring corner and charged back at Lesnar spearing him into the ground followed by the pin, that Brock got up at the one count.

Yet again Paul started yelling ''Shake it off!'' to Brock as the Beast slowly got back to his knees, Roman was reading himself for a Superman Punch but as he went for the strike much like before he was caught by Lesnar who followed with a German Suplex, as he was smashed into the ground Lesnar didn't let him go he continued to do this for three more times. Reigns laid defeated in the mat, Lesnar looked over him with a grin he picked Roman by his hair and dragged him to the ropes that lead to the ramp, placing his arms around his gut Brock suplexed him over the top rope and into the outside.

Roman squirmed in pain after the impact, Lesnar soon was at his side and again picked him up but out of nowhere Roman punched him in the jaw, with a kind of knock out punch, sending the Beast crashing into the ground. Roman fell to his knees on the edge of the ring trying to recompose himself, but before his eyes Lesnar was already getting back up, so he went to the ring corner and waited for Brock to face him and when he did he yet again speared him into the ring steps and used this spur of energy to return to the ring, before the referee ended the count.

At the count of nine, Brock Lesnar returned to the ring straight into the Superman Punch knocking him into the mat, Roman went for the pin but Lesnar broke it at the two count. Reigns got back to his feet and yet again prepared for the spear, Lesnar got back to his feet and as Roman charged at him he jumped to the side causing his attacker to go into the upper left corner, ramming again his left shoulder. Brock jumped out of the ring and walked up to Roman who was still on the corner and smashed his left arm into the corner several times till Reigns fell backwards into the mat.

Brock went back into the ring and placing his hands on Roman's vest he ripped it off, with his back exposed Lesnar started assaulting it till Roman was ''lifeless'' on the ring. Roman's back was all red from the hits it had taken, but the Beast wasn't finished as he applied the first F5, still he didn't go for the pin he wanted to send a message, so as Roman laid beaten on the ground he placed him on the Kimura Lock. Roman cried in pain as the pull on his left arm caused agonizing pain, Brock wasn't going to stop till he did what he did to the Rock or worse, but Reigns started punching him in the face still Lesnar didn't stop till he placed a well placed punch in the jaw of the Beast finally lifting the grip.

Roman Reigns used his right arm to drag himself of the ring as his hand was on the ropes Lesnar grabbed onto his feet and lifted him up in the air then smashed back into the ground causing even more pain. Roman then just seemed to stop so Brock stepped on his left shoulder to wake him up, pain filled his body as he started squirming and finally got back to his feet. Lesnar prepared for the attack and tackled Reigns into the ground, followed by a barrage of strikes till Roman stopped blocking them, Brock then dragged his body back to the center of the ring and went for the pin, much to his surprise Roman lifted his shoulder at the two and a half count.

The Beast looked at him and picked him up by the gut to apply more suplexes, but Roman started to elbow him yet again causing him to let go and followed this with a clothesline sending Brock into the ground but he simply rolled back to his feet after impact. Roman took a defensive stance waiting for the attack, Brock just started going around him playing with his mind till he went shoulder first into Reigns's left shoulder sending him into the corner. Brock grabbed him by his air and dragged him from the corner and back to his shoulders for an F5.

Again he went for the pin, but Roman lifted his right shoulder from the ground, now Lesnar decided to finished him and not lifting from the pin he applied another Kimura to the left arm, Reigns started roaring in pain trying to punch, kick Brock off but it wasn't working so he finally tapped out. Brock finally released him and raised his right arm up in victory.

As Brock and Paul walked away from the ring, Roman was left there with a badly damaged shoulder and physically drained now the only thing awaiting him were the paramedics.

''This was a defining show.'' King said

''That's true, so many things have changed this night.'' Cole replied

-End Show-


	6. Update 2

So for now I'll stop writing this. After a while, if I get good reviews and things like that, I may continue writing more of this after Wrestlemania.


	7. Raw 3

The night was electric as as fireworks and the cheering of the fans as Monday night Raw started.

''This is Michael Cole, at my side is JBL and Booker T, we are live on the WWE Network, the night roght after Wrestlemania 31.'' he said

First match was the debut of Adrian Neville, the man who gravity forgot, against Fandango, Adrian won.

Next the Authority made there way to the ring they entered the square circle and Triple H was the one to speak.

''You people may think that we lost at Wrestlemania 31, but don't think that those losses matter. We are the supreme force of the WWE, yes that separate we lose, so that's why we work together to be the best at what we do!'' he roared into the microphone just as Stings theme started playing

The Vigilante walked into the top ramp but with him where three more people, John Cena, Eric Rowan and Mark Henry, in the ring everyone was surprised to see such team appearing from the backstage.

''Indeed you are stronger together and that is something I can't fight against alone, that is why I formed my own team, a Counter-Authority if you will, that will put you and the rest of your group in their place once and for all!'' Sting spat back to Triple H

''Is that right!? Those are some pretty strong words Sting, don't let your win go over your head.'' The Game replied

''Maybe we should prove it right now.'' Sting said dropping the mic and started making their way to the ring

The Authority jumped out of the ring and soon clashed with their counterparts, Sting and Triple H, Big Show and Mark Henry, John Cena and Seth Rollins, Eric Rowan and J&amp;J security. A small struggle followed with the newly formed team coming out victorious, as Sting stood over Triple H as both where in the center of the ring, he picked up a mic and said a simple phrase.

''We'll see you at Extreme Rules.''

Next match was Ryback vs Rusev, a true clash of titans as Ryback came at Rusev with everything he had almost pinning him once, but like always the Russian Super-athlete made him tap with the Accolade. As Rusev stood over his conquered victim with the title raised up on his right arm, sparks started flying up from the entrance as Goldberg's theme hit.

Rusev was quick to act as he trew the title to the side and awaited for the now charging Goldberg, as he entered the ring Rusev started kicking him down so in a impressive show of strength he tackled the Russian into the ground letting out a mighty roar. The champion got back to his knees as Goldberg eyed him up from the upper right corner, as he finally got back to his feet the next thing he felt was a devastating Spear from his attacker finally grounding Rusev.

Goldberg looked as his new target rolled out of the ring and in a sign of dominance he picked up the title and raised it up showing his confidence in becoming the new champion.

He didn't leave the ring as he had a match right up next against, Luke Harper. Harper made his way to the ring, where Goldberg was already pulling at the ropes inpatient, the bell finally rang immediately Goldberg charged at his opponent sending him into the left corner and started ramming his right shoulder into his gut. After five times he repeated this finally letting Harper fall to his knees, placing his hands on the fallen fighters hair and beard he forced him back to his feet and delivered a powerful headbutt sending him back into the corner.

Goldberg took a few steps back and charged back at him just to get a boot to the face stopping him right in his tracks, Harper started throwing his own strikes at his opponent and finally threw him over the top rope with a clothesline. Goldberg managed to land on his feet and grabbed Luke's feet dragging him out of the ring, as Harper set foot out of the ring Goldberg began his barrage of strikes. He grabbed on to his hair yet again and threw him into the right corner, the sound of his skull going against the corner was audible to the ones nearest to the arena, but still Harper didn't go down but was stunned, he was in the perfect position for a Spear which Goldberg executed with great efficiency.

He then went back into the ring and waited to see if Harper would get up before the ref finished the ten count, he didn't the attack outside of the ring had been to much for him, Goldberg's theme started playing as the man himself walked out of the ring victorious and with a message sent to the USA champion.

Next people on the ring where Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman, where the advocate for the Beast was going on is usual speech about his client Brock Lesnar.

''Last night on Wrestlemania 31 my client, Brock Lesnar, suplexed, F5, and Kimura, Roman Reigns out of the WWE for months to come! And still some seemed to be surprised by this...now that is funny, after what my client did to the Undertaker, to John Cena and to The Rock why did you people think that Roman Reigns had a chance against my client? Because what does Roman Reigns have under his belt, he is the Royal Rumble winner, which is impressive but my client, Brock Lesnar was the NCAA Division I Heavyweight Champion, UFC Champion, the Conqueror of the Streak and current, undisputed, defending WWE Heavyweight champion.'' before he could continue the lights in the arena went out and fire bursted from the top of the ramp

Kane made his presence felt to the two men in the ring as he appeared on the top of the ramp, ready to speak.

''A wonderful speech as always , but one that will change after Extreme Rules as I challenge your client to a No-Disqualification match for the WWE Heavyweight championship!'' Kane said

''A interesting challenge, but what hope do you have against the Conqueror of the Streak if you couldn't even do it?'' Heyman replied in a sharp tone

''It is true that I wasn't able to defeat my brother in our two matches at Wrestlemania but that was the past! Now I'm here for the title and to avenge the Streak, so do you accept?'' he said looking directly at Brock

Brock simply nodded with us usual eager grin. Still Kane didn't seem to be finished as he started going down the ramp, to which Lesnar replied by jumping out of the ring. They meet in the center of the ramp and started trading blows, surprisingly Kane got the upper hand after a right hand to the jaw, picking up Brock by the back of the head he smashed is table into the barricade as the champion was stunned he picked him up for the Tombstone which he hit on the metal ramp.

Paul Heyman looked over this site as Kane slowly yet firmly made his way back to the entrance, having made his point.

-End Show-


	8. SmackDown 3

''Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to SmackDown! I am Michael Cole and at my side is JBL.''

The show started with Sheamus in the ring, to his side was the Andre the Giant trophy a sign of his triumphant return to the WWE.

''This trophy right here shows me that I deserve more than this! I deserve at title opportunity and the one title I feel like conquering is the Intercontinental Championship, so Dean Ambrose come down here and give me what I deserve.'' he roared into the mic as Dean's theme hit

Soon Ambrose was also in the ring, with the title on his right shoulder and microphone on the left hand.

''What you deserve!? It was impressive that you managed to win the Battle Royal, but I was in a Ladder match do not compare the two. I fought a long match to win this thing and you ain't getting it that easily.'' he replied passionately

''I see. But the thing is Fella, that if I want that title I'll get that title. Because beating 30 people just to get here, what challenge do you pose compared to them?''

The this Dean didn't reply, he knew that actions would speak louder then words, as he used the mic to attack Sheamus hitting him over the head. As he Celtic Warrior found himself stunned Dean tackled him into the trophy breaking it, Dean quickly got back up and threw the Battle Royal winner over the top rope in a shameful display. Sheamus slowly got back to his feet as Ambrose roared from inside the ring, but this wasn't over this was just the beginning.

Next match was the debut of the Lucha Dragons again't the Usos, who surprisingly they defeated.

Next match was a Tag Team match Stardust and Bad News Barret vs Daniel Bryan and Dolph Ziggler, Daniel was able to get the pin over Stardust.

Another Tag Team match followed between Cesaro, Tyson Kidd vs Los Matadores, the Champions won the match.

The main event was John Cena vs Goldberg, as Cena had the right to another rematch but Goldberg now was a contender to the title one of them had to be chosen to face Rusev at Extreme Rules.

Both men meet in the ring, Goldberg was the first to attack charging at Cena who replied with a shoulder to his opponents face, Goldberg took a few steps backwards John ran into the ropes and lunged himself shoulder first into the stunned man sending him into the mat. Cena again went into the ropes and dropped himself shoulder first into Goldberg, who managed to roll out of the way causing John to fall flat on the ground, taking this opportunity he kicked Cena in the ribs causing him to get back to his knees.

Goldberg placed his right arm around John's neck and slammed him back into the mat, Cena squirmed in pain as his attacker went for the pin but at the two count Cena lifted his shoulders. In frustration he prepared for the Spear, placing himself in the lower right corner waiting for Cena to get back up, as he did so Goldberg charged but was meet with a boot to the face stopping him right in his tracks followed by an AA. Completely flooring Goldberg, John pinned him but much to his horror he kicked out at the one count.

Cena went straight for the STF, but before he could get a firm hold on him Goldberg used his strength to break the move and get back to his feet he kicked Cena in the gut causing him to bend over and picking him up he smashed Cena back into the ground with the Jackhammer, again he pinned him for the win.

Goldberg got back to his feet and roared in victory placing himself in the fast lane towards Extreme Rules, but that was when Rusev music started playing and Lana came out to speak with the new contender for the title.

''Congratulations you are yet another challenger to the great Rusev, I hope you know that you will fail come this Extreme Rules to defeat him. You might have once be undefeated but now it's Rusev's time, you simply are another victim, another example.'' she said in a prideful voice

''Indeed I had a streak of my own, but like all things it came to an end as will Rusev's! So you can go back to him and tell him ''You're Next''!'' he roared back

As this was going on Rusev emerged from the crowd and attacked Goldberg with a steel chair, the man fell on his knees just to be hit again finally grounding him, but he wasn't done after the attack he suffered on Raw, he placed Goldberg in the Accolade, Goldberg tried to struggle but after a long match with John Cena and the attack he had no way out as unconsciousness over took him.

-End Show-


	9. Raw 4

The night was electric as as fireworks and the cheering of the fans as Monday night Raw started.

''This is Michael Cole, at my side is JBL and Booker T, we are live on the WWE Network.'' he said

First match was the Lucha Dragons vs The New Day, which they defeated.

Second match was Big Show vs Erick Rowan. Right after the bell rang Rowan charged at Show who inclining himself back waited for his attacker to approach and when he did he punched him right in the jaw, with a massive KO punch. Everyone was in shock as this was anti-climatic, but Big Show had other plans he was tasked with taking him out. He grabbed him by the arms and dragged him out of the ring, they then approached the Spanish announcers table, which he cleared the top and then picking up Rowan he Power Bombed him into the table.

After that happened the rest of the Authority came down to the site and as Triple H tapped Big Show in the shoulder, Seth Rollins and J&amp;J went to grabbed placed Rowans head on top of one of the monitors. Then Seth delivered a devastating Curb Stomp, completely knocking out Rowan, only then did Cena and Henry ran down the ramp to help their comrade but when they got there the Authority had already retreated into the crowd.

Next match was Kane vs Mark Henry, the match was a hard fought one but at a point when Kane threw Mark Henry over the top rope to the ramp Brock Lesnar's theme hit. The Beast charged down the ramp, completely ignoring Mark Henry and going straight at Kane, causing the match to end, and started unloading punches on him. Kane managed to elbow Lesnar and headbutted him away, taking a breather the Demon tackled Brock into the barricade but much to his shock the Beast placed his arms around him and started raising his knees on his chest, the sound of the hits where gruesome as Brock finally released Kane, who was holding on to his chest and trying to catch his breath.

Brock roared at the crowd, still he wasn't finished dragging Kane by the hair he threw him into the ring steps, as Kane laid defeated on the ground Brock removed the top half of the sets and forced Kane back to his feet, the fallen Demon then showing a outburst of life placed his right hand on the Beast's throat stopping him in his tracks and with another motion Chokeslammed the Beast into the metal structure. Slowly he walked away, still trying to breath normally and again Kane seemed to be a real threat to the champion.

Next match was Adrian Neville vs Stardust, a match which he won.

Following this the Counter-Authority made their way to the ring, now without Erick Rowan, where Sting started talking about what had happened earlier.

''Truly we must be a threat to you since you already threw all of your resources to take out one of my men, to the point he won't be able to compete at Extreme Rules, what does that say about the Authority.'' Sting said as on the main screen Triple H appeared

''It shows that we can take all o you out even before we get to Extreme Rules!'' Triple H replied

''That's why at Extreme Rules we will finally annihilate the Authority, because if this shows anything is that you are scared of any possible opposition that may come your away!'' Sting roared back

''We simply show why we are the dominant force in the WWE.'' he replied

''It will be the same thing as Evolution and The Shield, but now there won't be two matches to decide this. That's why at Extreme Rules we'll have a No Holds-Barred Elimination Tag Team match, where finally you will receive what you deserve.'' Sting said back to which the crowd started cheering

Next match was John Cena against Jack Swagger, a match that he won but still left him in a tiered state right for Seth Rollins to attack. in the Bank made is way to the ring whit J&amp;J.

John got back to his feet and tried to keep them off of the ring, but when Jamie Noble was about to do so, Seth took this opportunity to rush in and hit him in the back of the head with the briefcase. The Security dragged him to the center of the ring where Seth had placed the case on the mat for a Curb Stomp, as he was about to do so the lights went out.

For a moment everything was dark, but when the lights went up again Sting and Henry where in the ring, quickly Sting attacked Seth with the bat forcing him to retreat, Mark picked up each member of J&amp;J and suplexed them out of the ring. Sting helped Cena up as Mark threw the briecase out of the ring at a shocked Seth Rollins.

The next moment was the return of Bray Wyatt, after his lost at Wrestlemania, he made his way to the ring filled in the darkness of the arena, the only lights came from the crowd of his fans, he entered the ring with mic at hand and started walking around thinking of what to say finally he stopped and spoke.

''This Wrestlemania I saw the true power of Darkness, I was enlightened by the power of the Undertaker seeing something that I could never achieve as a mortal man. This showed me the path that I should follow next, I shall spread the good word of Fear, of Evil!'' those where is words very simple and left most people wondering what he would do next after this defeat and also what would come next for the Undertaker seeing that he had redeemed himself still something in this message brought a certain darkness to the WWE Universe


	10. SmackDown 4

''Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to SmackDown! I am Michael Cole and at my side is JBL.''

The night opened with a match between Randy Orton and Daniel Bryan, Daniel seemed to be the winner for this one as he was using his agility to outflank Orton, but when he tried to do a move from the top rope he was caught mid-air with an RKO giving Orton the win. As he celebrated the victory the lights went out, the spotlight went straight to the top of the ramp where Bray Wyatt now stood, ready to speak.

''Very good victory, Randy but what does this mean for you? After such a impressive win a Wresltemania it seems that you have been thrown aside like a old rag! I think that there is great potential for you Randy I'll take it upon myself to help you bring it out.'' he said with a disturbing grin just before leaving the arena leaving also Randy in completely dumbfound

Next match was Sheamus vs Bad News Barrett, for the contender to the International Championship.

Barrett began the match throwing powerful punches at Sheamus, but the Andre the Battle Royal winner showed that he had earned that title by using his arms to block the devastating hits. With a quick elbow he forced BNB to step away in caution giving him an opening to tackle him into the ground and start is own assault on the former champion, after he broke up the attack he got off his opponent and went to the corner where he started beating his chest as Barret got back up he went for the killer Brogue Kick which amazingly, the other dodged. Barret was quick to act after this placing his arms around his attackers head and applying a Neck Breaker flooring Sheamus for the pin.

But at the count of two the Celtic Warrior came alive with life, Barret showed a small smile as he expected this so he decided to go for the Bull Hammer, slowly Sheamus got back to his feet as he did so Barrett charged but the other docked down and taking a hold of the charging man he slammed him back into the ground, with a loud painful noise. Now Sheamus went for the pin this time the referee was able to hit the three count, Sheamus lifted himself up and looked over his victim still he thought something was missing. He went out of the ring to get a steel chair, BNB was still on his knees when he started assaulting him with the object leaving him for ''dead'' at the end of five strikes. That's when he grabbed a mic to speak

''Look at him now! Look at your former International Champion and see in him the future of Dean Ambrose!'' he spat with great enthusiasm and fury

Next match were the Lucha Dragon against Los Matadores, which they defeated.

Rusev was the next to come out, with Lana by his side, both stood in the ring and like always Lana was the one to speak.

''In light of this challenge by Goldberg, Rusev as decided to make their match at Extreme Rules a First Blood match!'' to this the crowed cheered at the prospect of such a physical and brutal match between these two behemoths

''Also we'll show what is to be expected at Extreme Rules by having an open challenge right here right now!'' she roared into the mic, now what was left was the wait

Soon Ryback came out to answer such challenge. Both men meet in the ring as the bell rang, Rusev was the first to strike charging at Ryback who jumped out of the way causing him to go against the corner, he turned to face his opponent who unloaded on him with punches to the gut area followed by a right elbow to the jaw. Ryback followed this by placing his hands around the Russian's head and pulled him from the corner, but the champion forced his hands away and threw him down with a clothesline.

Ryback rolled back to his feet but was kicked out of the ring, as he landed at the outside his hands where on his back as the kick ad hit him right there. Rusev roared at him from inside the ring, the challenger rolled back into the ring and tackled Rusev into the ground he didn't let go of him using his strength he lifted the champion from the ground and ran straight into the corner. Rusev seemed to lay defeated in that corner after the impact, Ryback again pulled him from the corner for the Shell Shocked, but the Russian elbowed him in the gut followed by a headbutt, Ryback smashed into the ring he followed this by forcing him on his belly for the Accolade.

For a while Ryback tried to overpower his attacker, still in the end it was for nothing he tapped out. Rusev kicked him to the side in ''disgust'' as Lana talked over his victory.

''As you can see Rusev can clearly take out anything that comes at him, so I hope you are all enlightened to what will happen at Extreme Rules.'' she said


	11. Raw 5

"The night was electric as as fireworks and the cheering of the fans as Monday night Raw started

''This is Michael Cole, at my side is JBL and Booker T, we are live on the WWE Network.'' he said

First match of the night was Adrian Neville against Tyson Kidd, Neville won.

Next to this was Bray Wyatt vs Cesaro. Cesaro was able to get the upper hand till he threw Wyatt over the top rope, as he got out of the ring to continue his attack Bray began his counter attack throwing Cesaro into the crowd over the barrier, Bray went over to the barrier and out of the mass of people came Randy Orton with a devastating RKO.

Bray's head hit the barricade sending him into the ground and causing the match to be over and the win to go to him, still Randy wasn't finished as he jumped over the barricade and went to get a microphone.

''Are you happy with what you have brought upon yourself Bray!?'' he roared into the fallen man's face

''I accept you ''challenge'', so I'll face you at Extreme Rules in a tables match, where I can assure you that I'll RKO you through a table!'' he continued before throwing the mic at Bray and walking away up the ramp

Next match was Big Show vs Goldberg. As the bell rang, Goldberg was the first to attack charging at the giant and throwing some punches to the gut just to be pushed away by the other fighter, Big Show placed his hands over his neck and threw him into the upper right corner placing his right hand over Goldberg's chest he started delivering some of his famous slaps. The blasts echoed in the arena, to get away from this Goldberg kicked the giant's left leg several times forcing him to step away, now free from the corner he tackled Big Show into the ground and started throwing strikes at him who used his arms to block much damage.

Show using his left arm elbowed Goldberg off of him sending him rolling to the center of the ring, getting back up Big Show prepared for the KO punch, slowly his opponent got back to his feet seemingly weakened, the giant prepared to attack as in a burst of power he got a Spear sending him into the mat. Goldberg quickly stood on his feet and started heating up the crowed for the Jackhammer.

Big Show got on his knees and felt his attackers hands pulling him back to his feet, he surprisingly pushed Goldberg away and went for the KO punch hitting Goldberg right in the jaw, he collapsed flat on the ground and the giant went for the pin, but as the referee was about to go to three he noticed that Goldberg was holding on to the ropes.

Now Show was frustrated, he grabbed Goldberg straight by the neck and lifted him back to his feet for the Chokeslam, still his victim was able to fight back and elbow him in the face forcing Show to let go, Goldberg used his to kick him in the gut and lifted him up for the Jackhammer and smash him back into the mat after such a loud sound the count was made and Goldberg came out the victor.

Next match was John Cena vs Randy Orton, it was a even match that was till Randy managed to RKO Cena as he was going for the pin Bray Wyatt appeared on the top of the ramp, of course Orton turned to face the ramp ready for a fight but nothing happened that was till John turned him around and gave him the AA for the three count.

Following match was the New Day vs The Lucha Dragons, the Dragons won.

Next Paul Heyman came to the ring, on his own, and prepared to speak for his client.

''Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman and I'm the advocate for the reigning, defending WWE Heavyweight champion, the Beast Incarnate, Brock Lesnar! In these last weeks Kane as made it known to us that he wants to take away from my client was is rightfully is, which is the championship, and thinks that he will in someway avenge his brother. The thing is even if he seems to have gotten the upper hand over my client on their latest confrontations he much like his brother will find out why, Brock Lesnar is the Conqueror. The thing is that he doesn't have anything to conquer does he? Kane as nothing that my client would take from him in this match while Brock as the title on the line...'' he started ranting till Kane came out to the ramp

''You say that I don't have anything on the line! I have the legacy of me and my brother to protect and bring back the title so cherished by my brother.'' Kane replied to which Paul kind laughed

''That's it!? No...I want something more tangible, what about your career? At Extreme Rules you'll be fighting for the title and to keep your job!'' Paul roared back

Kane was silent for a while thinking about his answer, a while later he replied:

''I accept. Because there is nothing that your client can do against the fires of Hell!'' he spat back angrily just as fire erupted from the ring corners

As this happened, Brock Lesnar emerged from the entrance and smashed a chair into Kane's back. Kane feel on his knees as the assault continued finally he was but a limp body on top of the ramp. Still Lesnar wasn't over with Kane, he opened the chair and placed it as if someone was going to sit on it, then picking the man up on his shoulders he F5 him on the chair, taking out Kane for the time being.

-End Show-


	12. SmackDown 5

''Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to SmackDown! I am Michael Cole and at my side is JBL.''

First match of the night was Cesaro and Tyson Kidd vs The new Day, which they defeated.

Following this was Dean Ambrose against Bad News Barrett. It was a long and though match specially after Barrett was able to hit Ambrose with the Bull Hammer, yet the champion was able to survive the three count. Barrett was in shock after this and prepared for another when he charged Dean went under his arm and as he faced him Dean kicked him in the gut and applied Dirty Deeds for the win. As he got back up Sheamus attacked him from behind with a kendo-stick, Dean's back arched in result as another made contact sending him to his knees. Around him Sheamus grinned and slammed him another time in the chest finally flooring him, after Dean stopped Sheamus placed himself over him and began to speak into a mic.

''I just wanted to say that at Extreme Rules we'll fight like real men, in a Street Fight!'' his words where simple and straight forward as he finally left the ring

Following this was Stardust vs Sheamus, Sheamus defeated him with little fight from the other as he opened and ended the match with terrible force taking Stardust out with the Brogue Kick.

Next was Seth Rollins vs Luke Harper. Luke started with a mad charge that lead him into the left lower corner as Seth dodged, taking a look back he received at dropkick to the chest sending him into the corner followed by a spinning kick. Luke fell onto the ropes but recovered and placed his arms around Seth for a deadly bear hug, he tried to get free but nothing worked that was till he hit an elbow right in his chest seemingly taking the away out of the giant and letting him go. Seeing this Seth climbed up to the top rope and jumped at Luke slamming him into the mat.

The he got into position for the Curb Stomp as Harper got on his feet he ran to apply it but the man was quicker and rolled out of the ring, J&amp;J were quick to go after him and try to get him back to the ring just to be pushed away, he then climbed the ropes just for Seth to try and clothesline him off he pushed him away and entered the ring. Seth rolled back to his feet and ran up to Luke jumping at him and hitting him with a knee to the chest grounding the giant, Seth went for the count but still Luke survived so only the Curb Stomp was left, Harper got on his knees and the next thing he felt was Seth's foot smashing him down into the ring and the three count.

Following match was Mark Henry vs Curtis Axel. Mark easily smashed Axelmania into the three count, the Authority appeared on stage, Triple H, Big Show, Seth Rollins and J&amp;J started making their way to the ring and soon surround it. Henry prepared to fight them off even if he was outmatched that's when the lights went out after they went back up Sting and Cena where in the ring to help their comrade.

Cena was quick to push J&amp;J into the ground and start brawling with Seth, Big Show entered the ring and attacked Henry, while Sting exited the ring to fight Triple H. Sting started trying to attack Triple H with his bat, but the other dodged and elbowed him in the back forcing him on his knees giving time for the Game to go and get his sledgehammer, mean while Cena had thrown J&amp;J into the crowd and was after Seth till the latter kicked him in the head throwing him into the commentators table.

Seth followed this with a Curb Stomp smashing Cena's head into the table, in the Mark was able to take down Big Show with the World's Strongest Slam, he then walked out of the ring going to face Triple H, who had knocked down Sting with a blow to the face with the sledgehammer,as the Game was about to attack him with the object Henry grabbed it mid-air and threw it into the ground. He followed this by grabbing Triple H by his shirt and throwing him into the ring steps, then Seth appeared and tried to distract Mark Henry from the head of the Authority which worked as he followed Seth to the back of the ring. Then Big Show exited the ring and gave Mark a KO punch right to the jaw flooring him.

And there it ended with the Authority standing tall to any opposition.

-End Show-

Next chapter will be Extreme Rules with this card

Brock Lesnar vs Kane- No-Disqualification Match

Goldberg vs Rusev- First Blood

Authority vs Counter-Authority- No Holds-Barred Elimination Tag Team

Sheamus vs Dean Ambrose- Street Fight

Bray Wyatt vs Randy Orton- Tables match


	13. Extreme Rules

First match of the night was **Sheamus vs Dean Ambrose for the Intercontinental Championship**.

Dean made his way down the ramp, after the assault on Smackdown he was ready to fight with a kendo stick in his hand. As he was in the middle of the ramp his opponent came rushing down the ramp and elbowed him right in the back of the head sending him into the ground, the match had started.

Ambrose fell to his knees letting go of the wooden sword that Sheamus was quick to go after, picking up the weapon he looked back at the fallen man that was now up and charging at him, Dean tackled Sheamus right into the steel steps. His opponent roared in pain as his back made contact with the metal structure, Dean placed him self over the fallen Irishman and grabbed on to Sheamus hair, starting to deliver right hands to the face.

This gave Sheamus an opening to knee him right in the groin, completely paralyzing his attacker. He pushed Ambrose into the ground and again went for the Kendo stick, now it was his time to attack as he slammed it on the lunatics back till he saw fit to stop and pick him up to throw inside the ring.

Dean rolled back inside the ring, as Sheamus climbed to ropes to get inside much to his surprise Ambrose got on his feet to deliver a clothesline both in his weakened stated the Irishman jumped back into the ground and grabbed on to his attackers feet dragging him back outside. Dean fell back on the edge of the ring, using it to hold himself up, as his opponent went for a clothesline of his own that surprisingly Dean replied to with a kick making contact with Sheamus' chest sending him into the barricade.

The ''Lunatic Fringe'' had the upper hand now, delivering another punch to the gut bending Sheamus over then he placed his right arm around him for a DDT flooring the Celtic Warrior. Dean went back to get the kendo stick, dropping it near Sheamus, and picked him up by his shoulder throwing him into the edge of the ring, then picking one arm at the time he placed them between the second and bottom rope intertwining the ropes around the arms trapping his opponent.

Sheamus tried to pull himself free but he was trapped and open to several hits from the wooden object to the chest and gut region, as his body moved from the strikes the left arm managed to free itself enabling him to grab the stick mid way. For a moment Dean was surprise and this was enough for his victim to kick him in the gut and free him self, having lost the stick, Ambrose again went for the punches but now Sheamus wanted to finish this and using his strength pushed his attacker into the steel steps.

Dean hit left shoulder first into the steeps letting out a painful sound, Sheamus took note of this. He kicked Dean aside and removed the top half of the steps, he then picked up the fallen lunatic placing the affected arm on the bigger half. Holding it in place with his left foot and on his hands the smaller half he was ready to smash the arm. Ambrose still was able to pull his arm back dodging the deadly attack, Sheamus looked at his shocked just to have Dean dropkicking the smaller half of the steeps, who where still in Sheamus hands, right into the Celtic Warrior sending him into the floor.

Dean got back to his feet and again went for the kendo stick, he looked over to his opponent which was now dragging himself into the ring, the ''Lunatic Fringe'' did the same, placing himself in the left upper corner of the ring with the stick ready to attack, Sheamus slowly got back to his feet just to have the stick make contact with his forehead again flooring him.

Ambrose finally went for the pin, Sheamus was basically knocked out by the blow, so the count made it to three without a problem. Getting back to his feet Dean had retained the Intercontinental Championship.

Following this major victory for Dean Ambrose, is** Goldberg vs Rusev for the USA Championship.**

Goldberg was the first to come to the ring, he went to the upper right corner and started pulling at the ropes showing his lack of patience. Rusev soon came down the ramp, with Lana right behind him, he carried his flag waving it around as a sign of dominance he placed it in a stand on the left of the ring and climbed to his corner. The referee took the title from Rusev and the match was on.

Both men charged at each other, Rusev went for a clothesline but Goldberg went under the arm, surprised the russian turned around and received a spear, for a moment silence fell as a spear right at the start was a surprising thing yet smart as it was a way to tire Rusev down. Goldberg knelled down next to him and started punching him in the face, but this didn't last long as Rusev kicked him away, Goldberg went against the ropes to take a breath. The champion got back to his feet and tackled the challenger over the top rope. Now only he stood in the ring, Rusev climbed to the outside next to Goldberg, who was next to the barricades, and kicked him in the back. He arched backwards with the impact, then the russian grabbed on to his left arm and threw him into the right corner, but Goldberg was able to reverse throwing Rusev left shoulder first into it.

Goldberg walked around him and went under the ring pulling out a table, he placed it perpendicular to the ring and began to set it up. As he was going to turn back to get Rusev he felt the champions arms going around his waist and start to apply pressure. Rusev placed all of his power on it, Goldberg tried to elbow him but still the hold wasn't loosening then Rusev simply let go, the challenger now went for the retaliation but Rusev dropkicked Goldberg through the table.

Rusev fell to his knees and locked at the fallen Goldberg, he went under the ring and started looking for something finally finding a steel chair, Goldberg was just now on his knees as he felt the metal weapon coming down on his back sending him back into the ground. The russian followed this by starting to rain punches in the challengers face, trying to draw blood, but after a few he gave up and picked him up throwing his victim into the ring.

The champion threw the chair also into the ring and then went to get the steel steps, mean while Goldberg was using the ropes to get back up, Rusev pushed the smaller half of the steps into the ring and started climbing the ropes to get inside. Goldberg was quick to act and land a blow right to the skull of the champion, with the chair, Rusev fell flat on the floor. Lana was quick to come to his aid planting herself at his side and so did the referee, to confirm if he was bleeding or was hurt.

Goldberg looked over this sight, and started thinking of what to do, picking up the chair the threw it outside the ring, to the side of the commentary team, and himself exited to where Rusev was. The referee seeing that Rusev was fine stepped away as Goldberg grabbed him by the hair and forced him on his knees, grabbing the russian by the neck and right arm he suplexed him into the lower half of the steps. Rusev roared in pain after the impact, his attacker rolled back to his feet and again started to go punch him in the face, as this was going on Lana picked up the chair and slammed it against Goldbergs back.

He only reacted slightly and looked back at her, she took a few steps back as he walked up to her, again she tried to hit him but he grabbed the chair mid-air, then he saw she looking behind him. Quickly he let go of the chair and looked back to Rusev who was charging, Goldberg threw himself to the side letting Rusev run Lana over. Amazingly the russian ignored her and went after Goldberg who went back inside the ring, Rusev followed climbing the ropes Goldberg tried to punch him off but the champion dodged and went shoulder first right into his gut. Forcing the challenger to take a few steps back and let him enter the ring, Rusev followed this with a clothesline sending Goldberg into the ground, now he was desperate to end this then he saw the ring steps and decided to ram them into his opponent when he got back up.

So he did he picked the steps up and waited for Goldberg to get back up, Goldberg got back on all fours and looked at what awaited him, knowing that he was going to get hit he decided to take Rusev with him, finally getting back to his feet Rusev charged and so did Goldberg throwing him self into the steel steps causing them to go into Rusev. Both men now laid beaten on the mat as the referee went to see if one of them was bleeding, Goldberg was holding on to his right shoulder, the one who had gone into the steps, and then Rusev who was bleeding from the forehead, thanks to his opponents attack that threw the corner of the metal structure into his head causing it to bleed.

Goldberg was the victor and USA Champion, the referee held his left arm up, as he seemed to not be able to lift his right arm that was holding the title, on the outside was Lana still on the floor with some doctors looking over her, and Rusev was on the outside being also looked at by a doctor but his eyes were still on Goldberg who was now walking up the ramp.

Next was the **Authority vs the Counter-Authority.**

First to come down the ramp were the Authority, Triple H, Seth Rollins, Big Show, they entered the ring and moved around calling out the crowd showing their power, then the lights went out signalling the arrival of Sting, but when the lights returned in the middle of the ring stood Sting, John Cena and Mark Henry, the Counter-Authority. Triple H was quick to act and order the match to begin, the bell rang and it began.

It turned into a all out brawl, Big Show went for Mark Henry, Seth Rollins kicked Cena over the top rope and Sting threw Triple H into the ring corner. Sting began to punch and elbow Triple H into the corner, but soon Show elbowed him in the back and threw him off of his partner. Mark Henry charged and tackled Big Show sending him into the corner with Triple H, outside Seth and John were trading punches. Cena went for a right hand that Seth dodged and replied with a dropkick sending him into the edge of the ring, he followed this with another kick that Cena grabbed and used the momentum to throw Rollins into the ring ropes.

Mean while, Triple H had gotten the upper hand over Sting and placed him upside down in the left lower ring corner where he was using his knee to apply pressure to the head of Sting, Henry and Show were already on the ramp trading blows, Mark grabbed on to his opponents right fist and lunged himself at Show sending the Worlds Largest Athlete into the metal ramp, he followed this by going to the ring steps and started to pick them up when Cena came crashing into him knocking both men out.

On the other edge was Rollins, who had thrown Cena into Henry, following him Sting was sent to the outside of the ring right in front of Seth. By now Big Show had gotten back up and picked Cena over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground, Triple H was kicking Mark Henry while he was on the floor and Seth was working over Sting in the inside of the ring. Seth placed his right arm around his opponents neck, to this Sting began to strike him in the gut with his elbow several times forcing Seth to let go, pulling him by his arm Sting threw him into the ring ropes, Seth came back at him so he could lunge himself at Rollins knocking him into the mat.

Sting didn't take time to recover and climbed the ring corner to throw himself at Big Show, who was attacking Cena, the giant went down giving Cena a space to take a breath, Triple H seeing this ran at Sting tackling him Cena replied by kicking him off of Sting. Triple H rolled over and faced down Cena who went for a clothesline that he dodged and replied with a Spine Buster to the ramp stopping Cena for the time being.

By now Mark Henry was up and going for the Cerebral Assassin, Triple H started to back way from the giant till from nowhere Seth jumped at Henry from the back and placed him in a sleeper-hold, still Henry wasn't going down that was till Big Show came and applied the KO punch to him finally flooring the Worlds Strongest Man. Triple H started ordering the other two around, telling Show to drag Henry back to the ring for the pin, Big Show complied and began to drag his opponent down the ramp.

As he came down the ramp, from the right barricade came Sting with the baseball bat to the gut of the giant causing him to let go of Henry and bend forward to get another hit to the face sending him into the opposing barricade. Seth quickly came rushing down the ramp and jumped at Sting just to get a blow to the gut with the bat, Rollins fell on all fours and awaited for another blow that Triple H was able to stop with a clothesline flooring Sting.

Then Cena got back up and pushed Triple H into the crowd, then picking Seth by his hair and pants he threw him into the ring, Big Show was the next to come after him, John decided to go around the ring leading Show the the commentators area. As they stood in front of the Spanish Commentators table Show tried to do the KO punch that Cena dodged and kicking the giant in the gut he picked him up for AA, then with a impressive show of strength he slammed him through the table.

Cena roared in victory, but this was short lived, as Seth jumped out of the ring with a Suicide Dive into Cena. Now all men where down, the first to get back up was Mark Henry who went into the ring followed by Seth, which seemed to be unbeatable chances. Henry tried to tackle him but Seth went under his arm delivering at kick to the back of Henry's head and finishing him off with the Curb Stomp for the pin, Mark Henry was out.

Sting then snicked into the ring right after the pin and tried to attack Seth once again with the bat, this time Seth saw it coming and disarmed the Vigilante with a spinning kick, also sending Sting onto his knees. Rollins looked over his weakened opponent for a final time just to superkick him into the mat, quickly he went for the pin and at the two and half count Cena broke it up, grabbing Seth by the gut and suplexing him on the mat. Sting rolled off the ring into the ground and Cena threw Rollins into the outside when a still stunned Big Show walked in with steel chair, Show tried to attack him strike him down but Cena dodged to his right and kicked him in the leg taking away one of his balance leaving the giant on his knees.

Big Show was in the center of the ring stunned, Cena used this to run into the ropes and throw himself knee first into his face, Show went down and stayed down for the three count. John for a moment just stood there, this left him vulnerable to Triple H who had his sledgehammer at hand to attack him from behind as he prepared to attack Sting jumped from the ring corner taking him down. Cena looked over to what happened and showed a sign of relief, Seth climbed to the ropes and start calling out both Cena and Sting, Cena was the one to reply as he charged at Rollins that in reply pulled on the ropes docking down and causing Cena to go over the ropes.

Sting had Triple H ready for the Scorpion Death Drop, he moved around the ring to a point that the only thing he saw was a Superkick by Seth Rollins flooring him for the pin, the Vigilante at the last moment lifted his shoulder keeping himself in the match. Seth feel to the side completely exhausted, Triple H forced himself to his feet pulling himself on the ropes and picking up the hammer he awaited for Sting to face him. Seth help Sting up, taking him straight to his end, HHH went for the blow but Sting elbowed Rollins in the ribs docking the strike and causing Triple H to hit Seth and knock him out.

Sting then got his arm around his opponent as fast as he could and applied his finisher, the pin followed and Triple H was out of the match. Only Seth remained and he wasn't going anywhere after the hit from the sledgehammer so in a anti-climatic end Sting simply pinned him for the three count.

The bell rang as Cena recovered and went in to celebrate with Sting, the Vigilante pushed Seth out and started celebrating, as this was going on he didn't notice Cena picking up the steel chair, when he face John he received a devastating blow to the face. Now only Cena stood in the center of the ring, looking over he only saw the expressions of shock in the fans faces, but he didn't seem to care for now as he walked off the ramp.

Following this shocking and epic match was **Randy Orton vs Bray Wyatt.**

Randy Orton walked down the ramp, in the ring Bray Wyatt already waited for him on his knees and arms spread as if waiting for his death. Randy soon was on the ring and the match started, he didn't even wait for Bray to get back up as he simply kicked him across the chest sending him into the ring.

Wyatt rolled back to his feet and went on the attack blocking a punch from Randy and sending him into the upper right corner, Orton turned to his attacker just to get squashed in the corner. Following this Bray pulled him by his right arm to throw him into the opposing corner, but Randy reversed it sending Wyatt instead into the corner. Bray surprisingly wasn't that effected and did his signature corner taunt, as he was going to do it Randy placed his arm around his neck for a DDT, planting on the ring.

This gave the Viper time to go outside the ring to get a table, as he pulled it into the ring Bray placed his foot on the table defying Randy, who went to for the ropes just to get a elbow to the face, Wyatt grabbed him by the neck and right arm to suplex Orton back into the ring, as his victim squirmed in pain, Bray began to set the table up.

Then he grabbed Orton by the neck getting him back up, in reply he punched Bray in the gut followed by a kick, Randy pulled Bray into the ropes behind them, Bray fell over them into the ground, Orton jumped out of the ring to follow him. Randy went for a kick to the head of Bray that dodged and clotheslined Orton, Bray got back to his feet and threw him back into the ring.

Wyatt entered it again and picked up Orton for the Sister Abigail, as he was going to hit it the Viper pushed him into the ropes, then Bray ran back at him just to be kicked in the gut so Randy could hit the RKO. Bray was slammed full force into the ring taking him out of action once again in this match, Orton went to the table that was already in the ring and dragged it to the upper left corner leaning it in that corner.

Meanwhile the Eater of Worlds had gotten back up and charged at the Viper who looked back just in time to get out of the way leaving Bray to run into the table, still he was able to stop in time and go after Randy. Randy tried to punch him but Bray dodged and placing his right arm across his chest he slammed Orton into the ground, given this moment of victory over the Viper Bray started doing his spider-walk around.

At a point he was standing over Randy's face looking him in the eyes, till Randy attacked his eyes Wyatt fell on his back with hands over his eyes squirming in pain. The Viper got back to his knees and grabbed hold of his opponents hair and beard, looking back at him he started headbutting him into the ground, after Bray stopped moving Randy dragged him to the table and prepared to suplex him into it, for the win.

As he was going to lift Wyatt in the air, he reversed and threw Randy over his head, still the Viper didn't go down and charged at Wyatt who in response caught him for the Sister Abigail that he finally applied through the table, ending the match and gaining him the win.

Finally came the big clash of the night, **Brock Lesnar vs Kane for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship**.

Kane emerged from the entrance, the lights were low and the arena was colored in a dark red, flames erupted from the top of the ramp and the demon strolled down the ramp and into the ring, where fire emerged from the four corners, then he faced the entrance waiting for the Beast. Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman emerged after and as they stood in the top of the ramp, Kane didn't even wait and started going up the ramp to start the fight, quickly Brock removed the title from his waist and gave it to Paul as the bell rang.

Kane was quick to attack Lesnar throwing a uppercut stunning Lesnar giving him a opening to start raining punches on the champion, he placed his hands around Lesnar's head and threw him to throw the champion into the titantron, Brock didn't move after this as Kane positioned him on his knees for a kick right to the head. As Kane went for it Brock dodged and tackled Kane, Lesnar roared as he looked at the crowd he then picked up Kane and delivered a right hand right to the jaw of the demon knocking him back down.

Brock looked at Kane as he got on his knees, the Beast went to Paul and grabbed the title, Kane again tried to attack him as he received at title to the face knocking him back into the ground. This was followed by Lesnar picking Kane over his shoulder and walking down the ramp, for the most time Kane didn't move but when they were right near it the challenger began to elbow Lesnar in the face causing him to let go, Kane followed this by throwing him into the steel steeps.

Kane walked over to Lesnar, removing the top half of the steeps and placed it inside the ring, then he grabbed Lesnar by the neck but was meet with resistance as the champion began to punch him in the gut with amazing force, Brock followed this by picking him over his shoulders and delivering the first F5 into the bigger half of the steeps. Kane after that was motionless, as Lesnar went under the ring to get a chair, he went to hit Kane with it but his victim reacted and rolled out of the way causing Lesnar to hit the metal structure. Kane retaliated with a uppercut sending Lesnar back, picking up the chair Kane began his assault on the Beast, first hitting him in the gut and once he leaned forward attacking the back. Brock after a few simply did a elbow charge into the demon forcing him back, Kane released the chair and started going back into the commentators area.

Lesnar ran after him using his weight to send Kane into the ground and gain the upper-hand, the Beast went to get a table from under the ring and placed it near Kane for another F5, once again he picked him on his shoulders but now Kane delivered a hard elbow to the jaw letting him go and enabling Kane to reverse it into a Chokeslam into the table. Paul was right behind Kane, stalking the demon with a chair in his hand, lifting it up he slammed the weapon into the demons table who didn't reply to it, he just looked back and punched him right in the face knocking the man out. By now Brock was up and attacking pushing Kane into the ring corner, again the demon reversed it sending Brock into the corner, but he didn't move after the hit Lesnar simply rested on the corner. The it became obvious he was bleeding bad from that hit.

Kane placed him in the ring and went for the pin, but he kicked out at two even bleeding and stunned, Kane looked around and saw the steel steps picking up Lesnar he prepared for another Chokeslam, Brock now reacted and punched Kane in the gut forcing him to let go and going around the demon he delivered a German Suplex to Kane flooring Kane. Brock was furious for the state he was in, removing his gloves he assaulted the fallen demon, grabbing on the bottom part of the mask he ripped it out of Kane's face and started punching him in the face. After he was satisfied with the number of punches, Lesnar placed him on his shoulders and delivered another F5 on the steps, a primal and vicious roar followed this as Lesnar went to rip the cover of the right up corner exposing the metal part. Brock again picked Kane on his left shoulder and dropped, the now mask less demon, face first in the exposed corner.

The Beast took the following seconds to see how much he was bleeding and it was a good amount, which made him even angrier, and now Kane was also bleeding. Brock placed Kane on that corner to continue his assault, but the demon reacted and elbowed him in the face, the Beast stepped back and was taken down with a clothesline. Now both men were in the ground, from exhaustion and blood lost. Kane was the first to move rolling out of the ring, with Lesnar following him before he could react the Beast threw him into the commentators table, Kane simply took the hit and laid flat on top of the table, Brock climbed up then placing his hands on Kane's throat lifted the demon up with intentions to smash him through the table.

Kane showed signs of life and began punching the Beast in the gut followed by throwing him off into the place where the Spanish commentators table was, using this newly acquired strength, Kane lifted up the table vertically and dropped it on Brock Lesnar trapping him under it, then he dragged himself back into the ring where he finally collapsed.

That was when Seth Rollins theme hit, as in the Bank ran down the ramp accompanied by Big Show and J&amp;J. Seth was quick to give the briefcase to the referee and make this Triple Threat match, so while he went into the ring to pin Kane, J&amp;J and Big Show looked over Brock Lesnar in case he got back up from having the table dropped on him. Seth immediately went for the pin but much to his shock Kane survived, so he prepared for the Curb Stomp, as he ran to do so Kane dodged and got out of the way, however Seth was able to do a dropkick sending him into the steel steps for another Curb Stomp that this time connected and finished Kane off for the pin and win, Seth Rollins was now the WWE Champion.

As he was handled the belt, Seth ran to the top of the ramp and lifted it up even as if he didn't believe he had won.

-End Show-


	14. Raw 6

"The night was electric as as fireworks and the cheering of the fans as Monday night Raw started

''This is Michael Cole, at my side is JBL and Booker T, we are live on the WWE Network.'' he said

The night started with the Authority standing victorious in the ring, as Seth Rollins had the title around his belt finally they had succeed. Seth was the one with the mic, on his face was a very happy and smug grin.

''Last night, I pulled the move of the year! No of the decade! And stole the WWE championship from right under Brock Lesnar's nose. I again show to you people why I am the Future of the WWE and why I deserve to be champion.'' he spoke happily into the mic

As they stood there grinning and congratulating each other, a explosion came from the entrance as Kane walked into the arena. All of the Authority looked at the demon, many surprised to see him so soon after the beating he took.

''It's good to see you Kane, specially after the Curb Stomp I gave you last night.'' Seth replied with a sarcastic tone

''Last night you, yet again, placed the Authority in my way to do your dirty work, and steal from me what was rightfully mine!'' Kane roared into his mic

''Kane, you have to understand that...you're the past! You're time is up! I was just doing what was best for business.'' the champion replied in a honest tone to which Kane replied with a laugh

''And know you and the rest of your friends will learn what happens to those who get in my way.'' he said starting to go down the ramp

This time Seth didn't reply, Triple H grabbed the mic from his hand and started speaking himself.

''Did you hear yourself!? Look at us, Kane? We are five men and you are just one! So I would rethink your next move!'' the Game roared furiously till again Kane grinned

''Just one? Triple H, you should know better then anyone that I am never alone.'' the demon replied in a disturbing tone taking a turn to the right after coming down the ramp, as if opening the way for someone else

Everyone seemed confused for the most part, J&amp;J and Seth almost laughed at this threat, Big Show was somewhat on the alert not knowing what to expect, Stephanie looked at Triple H, who stood in the middle of the ring his expression completely changed to a serious and alert face, as someone who awaited a storm. Then it hit, the dong.

The lights went down, the cheers started rising at the incoming presence, the spotlights bathed the arena as the Undertaker theme began playing. Now everyone in the ring was somewhat alerted, yet Triple H didn't move, maybe for the respect and history he had with the man or the fact that when facing the Undertaker one must stand their ground.

Fog started coming down the ramp as finally the Phenom made his return since Wrestlemania 31, wearing his iconic jacket and hat even if he was still bald, he strolled down the ramp, eyes fixed on the ring. Step after step he got closer, the storm was almost there as sound of thunder filled the arena, finally he stopped for a moment next to Kane and gave a small nod, just to continue his path towards the ring. He went up the stars and finally lifted the lights, then went under the ropes where once in the ring he removed his hat, all looked at the white, empty eyes of the Deadman.

Kane had now climbed into the ring and was standing next to his brother, Stephanie had now left the ring taking the title with her in case of a brawl. Undertaker and Triple H looked each other in the eyes, a event that had brought about many epic matches, but Seth had non of this history so he started speaking.

''This is your backup!? Come on Kane, you could have done better! Maybe Roman Reigns, John Cena or Brock...'' as he was speaking Brock Lesnar's theme started playing

The champs eyes darted to the entrance as the Beast and his advocate entered the arena.

''Isn't this a nice, little reunion...'' Paul Heyman said with a small grin

''But I am not here for that. My client, Brock Lesnar, is here for one thing... to check in his rematch clause!'' the advocate roared into his mic

For a moment no one spoke, only the fans broke the silence, till Triple H being the one in power decided to defuse the situation.

''Alright let's calm down. Brock you want you're rematch, you'll get it at Payback.'' he said in a calm and professional tone

Paul looked back at Brock seeing the reaction of his client, to see him nod to the proposal.

''I see that my client agrees with you, I think he just wants your boy to have his toy for at least a month.'' he replied with a grin

''And you Kane, you want the Authority!? You'll get it at Payback! It will be the Authority, me and Big Show, against The Brothers of Destruction!'' finally he roared at Kane and ending with facing the Undertaker

First match of the night was John Cena vs Mark Henry, in what was a retribution match for the betrayal in Extreme Rules.

Henry was ferocious in his attack but Cena was able to use his skill and strength to defeat the World Strongest Man. After the pin John called for a mic so he could speak, as he stood in the middle of the ring taking a few breaths he started to talk.

''Some of you might be wondering why I attacked Sting in the end of our match...the reason is that I have decided to go in a different direction from what I did before. I mean not many of you like me, I know that, which made me think why should I try to appease people that just don't like me? So I've decide to do what I want! This is my house! I am the present and future of this company! And if you don't agree with it, I have one thing to say to you: Want some, come and get some!'' he roared into his mic to the many boos and some cheers of the fans

But this was quickly stopped by Stings theme, Cena looked at the entrance of the arena and saw the Vigilante on top of the ramp simply pointing his bat at Cena, in a gesture that signaled a match at Payback.

Next was Goldberg that came to the ring, the new United States Champion had the title over his right shoulder that was bandaged up from the impact with the steps. He was in the ring and started to speak.

''I came back to the WWE for one reason, and that was to be champion, as you can see I've done that pretty well.'' he said with a grin

''But as you can see, I injured my self in that match which means that I will not be able to compete for the weeks leading up to Payback, but believe me when I say I'll protect the title against who ever decides to challenge me.'' he said looking up at the ramp

Then came Ryback's theme, the Big Guy marched down to the ring and started walking around it ready to enter and attack Goldberg. The champ got himself into fighting position even with his injured shoulder, as he was about to enter Luke Harper came down the ramp. Now there men were in the arena, but once again someone else emerged from the backstage, Dolph Ziggler with a mic.

''Goldberg, I have to thank you for defeating Rusev, as now the champion is someone who can be defeated and is injured, so you made this much easier for me, bro.'' he said in a very smug tone entering the ring. Then came Jack Swagger, a real American, and following him came the final challenger Curtis Axel, Axelmania.

Now Goldberg was surrounded by all these people wanting a chance at his title and he knew right now he couldn't fight them off. Then came Triple H's theme, he strolled on top of the ring and looked at this sight, seeing great potential.

''I see six people that want a opportunity to be the USA championship... at Payback it will be a six man...Elimination Chamber!'' he said to the eager cheers of the fans

Then were the Lucha Dragons vs the Usos, a match the the Dragons won. Following this was a returning Luke Harper vs the Miz, he gained the victory in his returning match.


	15. SmackDown 6

''Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to SmackDown! I am Michael Cole and at my side is JBL.''

The night started with Rusev and Lana, the Russian still had a bandage on his head, Lana was the one with the mic as she stood in the ring ready to speak, to defend the wrestler.

''On Extreme Rules, what you people saw was nothing but a lucky hit! Rusev was caught in a mistake and Goldberg was lucky.'' she said before taking a pause to breath

''At Payback not matter who wins the Elimination Chamber will not be champion for long as Rusev is going to get back what is rightfully is!'' she said passionately into the mic as the lights went out and Bray Wyatt appeared on screen

Rusev was quick to to look at the screen and face the devilish Wyatt.

''Rusev...I watched your match and what I saw was truly pitiful.'' the man said to a now shouting and raging Rusev

''What are you, without your title? What are you without or flag or Lana? I see in you a child taking cover under a belt and now that you don't have it you cry to get it.'' Wyatt replied in his calculative tone

''Like all children you think that everything is rightfully yours, but the time has come to grow up, the title is gone and what is now left?'' the man continued

In anger Rusev, ripped the mic out of Lana's hand and started roaring into the mic.

''You think I'm a child!? At Payback I'll show you, I'll show the world, why I'm the champion! At Payback we will have Ladder Match and who ever wins get's to challenge for the title!'' he shouted at a grinning Bray Wyatt, and to emphasize his power his flag dropped

''Give them a dime and they'll give you a dollar...Rusev during all these following weeks I'll take everything from you and at Payback I'll take the title from you...'' he said calmly

Rusev stood there as a rock then he felt something drip on him, looking up both he and Lana noticed that the flag was wet. Placing a hand on his shoulder he smelled

the substance and it was gasoline. That was when a small spark engulfed the flag in flames, Rusev was quick to exit the ring, and so did Lana, then Bray started laughing.

''Like I said, breaking you down one piece at the time...'' and with those word the screen came back to normal and the lights lifted

Next match was Eric Rowan vs The Miz, with Rowan winning.

Following this was Dean Ambrose vs Bad New Barrett. Dean at the middle of the match was able to get the upper and after dodging the Bull Hammer, reversing with a clothesline of his own, Barrett went down Dean prepared to attack as his opponent got to his feet, Sheamus came from the ramp and attacked Dean ending the match.

Ambrose went down as Sheamus started kicking him down, in frustration and anger because of his defeat, Barrett now on his feet joined the Celtic Warrior on this attack. Dean was reduced to using his arms as a shield to protect his face from any serious damage, he was helpless or so it seemed. The lights started bathing the arena as Roman Reigns theme began playing.

Sheamus was quick to act and push BNB away from Ambrose ordering him to look out for Roman, Barrett turned away from Ambrose in time to see Roman going under the bottom rope, that lead to the ramp. In reply Barret went for the Bull Hammer just to have Roman got under his arm and receive a Superman Punch in reply, Sheamus retreated soon after this, as a returning Roman lifted Dean's arm in victory.

''You might think you're a pretty big fella, but remember this there always is a bigger fish out there.'' Sheamus said before going backstage

Next match was Big Show vs Curtis Axel. This was a thought match for Axelmania even after going wild on Big Show, he couldn't pull the win as the giant replied with a KO punch for the win. As his theme played Big Show called for a mic, which was quickly given to him so he could speak.

''You see this man here? This is what I will do to Kane and the Undertake come this Payback, they may be the Brothers of Destruction but that no longer matters in the face of the Authority! But if someone doesn't agree with me, they can just come down and stay it to my face.'' the giant said into the mic, seemingly pretty sure of his words

With that he left, no one in his way, maybe a message to the Brothers of destruction maybe their time was up.


	16. Raw 7

''This is Michael Cole, at my side is JBL and Booker T, we are live on the WWE Network.'' he said

First night of the night was Adrian Neville vs Bad News Barrett. The match proceeded as normal with Neville using his speed to out maneuver BNB, Barrett tried to clothesline him but his opponent went under the arm and replied with a spinning kick to the jaw, knocking Barrett out for the pin.

The crowed cheered Neville for this victory, as it was another for this rising star, he went up to the corner to heat up the crowed even more, the audience got louder and louder. He jumped back to the ring and as turned around, Randy Orton caught him with an RKO, flooring the young man.

The Viper followed this by picking up a mic so he could speak.

''Neville, I like all the people in this arena are very happy for your win. But all wrestlers need to be tested, so far you haven't fought anyone that challenging...that is until Payback.'' he said just before walking away

Next was John Cena vs Jack Swagger. A match that Cena won with relative ease, sending a message towards Sting.

As Cena exited the ring, the lights went out, as they returned Sting was in the middle of the ring. Cena was quick to go inside the ring and after Sting, he threw a punch that the Vigilante caught and replied with a kick to the gut. John vent down giving Sting the opportunity to use the Scorpion Death Drop, which Sting was able to apply planting Cena on the mat.

Following this was Ryback vs Luke Harper, Ryback won after the Shell Shocked. The next match was Roman Reigns vs Stardust in his first returning match, which he won after a Spear.

With the pin, he didn't get time to celebrate as Sheamus walked on to the ramp, with a grin on his face ready to ruin Roman's night.

''On Smackdown you came out and took out Barrett, you must have seen your self as a pretty strong guy? The thing is that I've found, like I promised, a bigger fish...'' with this words ending on a grin a theme started playing

For a moment no one could remember who it was, till finally they remembered, the Great Khali the giant walked into the arena looking over the entire crowed and focusing on Roman, this time he looked different he was wearing a similar outfit to his debut, slowly he walked out of the ring and after stepping over the top rope he was eye to eye with Roman. Who didn't see much threat in the Punjabi Playboy, with a overconfident smile, he went for a polite handshake, Khali looked down and raised his hand, seemingly to reply, but with a more quick motion the hand went over Reign's head and fell right on it, Khali Chop.

Sheamus soon walked into the ring, carring a table, and started talking with a knocked out Roman Reigns.

''You see fella? I told you that there is always a bigger fish.'' he said as he started stetting up the table and then forcing Roman on to it

He then motioned Khali to grab Roman and smash him through the table, which the giant replied. Grabbing Roman with both of his hand he smashed him through the table.

''And one last thing, when you see Dean tell him he will face me at Payback.'' the Celtic warrior spat one last time before walking away with Khali

Following this was Kane vs Dolph Ziggler. Kane was winning the match, just dominating Ziggler, that was till Big Show came out into the ramp distracting Kane long enough for a roll up pin, gaining Ziggler the win.

Dolph was quick to run away, as Big Show walked into the ring and started beating down on Kane, grabbing him by the hair he sent Kane flying into the commentators area. Slowly Show went again after Kane, grabbing Kane's hair with his left hand he gave him a KO punch with the right, then in a act of dominance he placed his foot on top of Kane.

''You can't take us out Kane!'' he roared out loud

But he wasn't finished, pushing Kane into the ring, he entered it and standing in the middle of the ring he said one simple phrase.

''You're next Undertaker!''

To this the reply was the gong. The lights went out, as the crow started cheering, so when the lights came back up the Deadman was in the ring with the Big Show. Show turned back to feel the wrath of the Undertaker, taking punch after punch sending him into the ropes leaving him stunned for a moment, Take then rant into the opposite ropes and came back at Show clotheslining him over the ropes.

Show still wasn't done as he got back to his feet, the Undertake was also only starting, he exited the ring and continued his assault finally throwing the giant into the steel steps. Now one member of each team was down and only the Deadman stood tall, then came Triple H again these two legends looked at each other.

''I see that you are looking for a fight Taker. So I'll give you a fight. This Smackdown you'll face Cesaro.'' Triple H roared dropping the mic soon after finishing his sentence

The Undertaker in reply did his signature taunt, and as his finger slid across his throat the lights turned to blue and his theme started playing.


	17. SmackDown 7

''Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to SmackDown! I am Michael Cole and at my side is JBL.''

''Later tonight we will see the first match of the Undertaker, since Wrestlemania 31, when he faces Cesaro.'' Cole announced

''But to begin this night we are graced with the presence of the WWE Champion, Seth Rollins, for the contract signing with Brock Lesnar.'' replied JBL

In the ring was one of the wooden tables, on it were the papers to sign, the Authority was already in the ring and so was the Beast and his advocate. Both wrestlers were sitting down on each side as Paul Heyman looked over the contract before Brock could sign it.

''What's the matter? You don't thrust me Paul!?'' Triple H asked in a calm yet dominant tone

''I'm only doing my job, still...what ever match you try to throw at my client, he will conquer Seth Rollins!'' Paul replied in the same manner

To this Brock finally sign the contract, for a one-on-one match for the title, after doing so he pushed the papers at Seth's face and got back up from his chair. Seth also got on his feet as the rest of the Authority got on his side, basically forming a wall in front of Brock, Paul and Triple H left the ring non of them wanting to be in the middle of this.

''The situation is getting heated.'' said Colle

''Brock this isn't worth it! Wait till Payback!'' Paul said from the outside of the ring

Brock seemingly taking a note of what his advocate said, started to back away in the direction of the ropes as he turned his back to the Authority, they jumped him. J&amp;J and Big Show started raining hits on him, causing him to fall on his knees and on Seth's orders they grabbed each one of his arms and started dragging him towards the table. Still Brock wasn't completely out, using all his strength he pulled his left arm out of J&amp;J's grip then using it to punch Big Show, after a kick to the gut the giant leaned down just for Brock to place his arm around the wrestlers neck and arm to give him a vertical suplex. J&amp;J once again came at him just for Brock to floor them with a double clothesline.

Brock roared in triumph, as he saw Seth walking away from the ring, so he decided to once again show his power. Picking up Big Show, he lifted the giant on his shoulders and gave him a F5 through the table.

''Once again Brock Lesnar, proves why he is the Beast Incarnate, why he is the 1 in 22-1'' JBL roared into his mic

First match of the night was Bad News Barrett vs R-Truth, BNB managed the win after the Bull Hammer.

Next was Roman Reigns vs Sheamus. This was a important match for both men, as they had had a complicated relationship since last Smackdown. This was a furiously fought match, so by the end both men were down and still no pin had been made.

''This has been a true clash of titans, both competitors brought their best.'' Cole commented

That was when Khali's theme started playing, as the giant walked down the ramp.

''If Sheamus was giving Roman a bad time, just imagine what will happen now that Khali is out here!'' JBL said

''I agree things aren't looking good for Roman.'' Cole replied

Khali went over the top rope and was first meet with the referee ordering him out of the ring, yet this man was simply swatted away, then it was Roman who was trying to get back on his feet. So he did with a help from the giant, who forced him up by his hair, this was followed by throwing Roman against the ropes, still Reigns tried to fight back and as he ran back at Khali he went for a spear, just to get a boot to the face flooring him.

By now Sheamus was on his feet and ordered Khali to get the ex-Shield member back up for the Brogue Kick, Khali lifted the man up and waited for his partner to deliver the blow. Then out of nowhere Dean Ambrose sneaked into the ring and tackled Sheamus starting to beat him, Khali dropped Roman going for Dean who quickly ran back out of the ring, the giant looked on as the Intercontinental champion went back to the ramp, he looked back to help Sheamus when Roman jumped at him once again, and again the result was the same, only now Khali grabbed him by the throat and threw him into the outside of the ring.

''After what we have seen today, it has become unclear what the outcome will be at Payback for both matches represented here.'' Cole said

''I don't know, Khali made his point. As you can see he's the only one left standing.'' JBL replied

Next match was Rusev vs Luke Harper. Motivated by his rage, after the insult made by Bray Wyatt, Rusev proceeded to beat down on the former Wyatt Family member and pin him. Lana entered the ring to congratulate him, when the lights went out, for a while everything was dark only some lights from phones were seen till the lights finally returned.

Rusev looked around and found himself alone in the ring, no Lana, then he didn't seem to know how to react either rage or worry, that's when Bray appeared on the screen.

''A man is judged by his deeds, but how much are they worth if he's always supported by others? What is a man that needs others to do work for him, that can't make his mark alone...he is a child.'' Bray said in his calm and disturbing tone

''That is you Rusev, I've now taken away your support structures...what will you do, now that you are finally...alone?'' he asked to a roaring and confused Rusev that walked back and forth on the ring

''Do not worry about her, she will be back soon if she wasn't, it would be...cruel.'' he finished disappearing

''What did we just see here JBL?'' Cole asked to JBL

''Bray Wyatt is keeping his promise. To break down Rusev one piece at the time and show the world who he really is.''

Finally came the awaited match, the Undertaker vs Cesaro. It was a impressive match as Cesaro showed no fear while facing the Deadman and used his strength and agility to take down the Phenom, yet the Undertaker didn't give him a easy fight and replied with his own blows till he delivered a Chokeslam. Then started the Big Show's theme, for a moment distracting the Deadman to face away from Cesaro, but this was just a trick for Cesaro to try a roll up pin that his opponent was able to break out.

Cesaro rolled back up and once again got the hand around his neck for another and final Chokeslam, Taker looked over the arena and, in a surprising move, he lifted Cesaro's hand in respect.

''What a wonderful performance from these men.'' Cole finished the show


	18. Payback match card

Randy Orton vs Neville

Dean Ambrose vs Sheamus (Intercontinental title match)

Bray Wyatt vs Rusev (Ladder USA title shot)

Roman Reigns vs The Great Khali

Goldberg, Ryback, Luke Harper, Dolph Ziggler, Jack Swagger, Curtis Axel (USA title Elimination Chamber)

Brothers of Destruction vs The Authority

John Cena vs Sting

Brock Lesnar vs Seth Rollins (WWE title match)


	19. Payback

''Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Payback!'' Michael Cole roared into his mic for the cheering crowd.

''I am Michael Cole and with me is JBL and Jerry ''The King'' Lawler.''

''First match of the night will be the new comer, Neville, vs the WWE's apex predator, Randy Orton.'' Lawler announced

''This will be a defining match for Neville. Will he be able to defeat Randy Orton or be another victim of the Viper.'' JBL replied

Randy was the first to enter followed by Neville, the bell was quick to ring as the match started. For a moment both men circled each other around the ring, seeing who would attack first, it was Randy, the Viper went for Neville who slid under his right arm to reply with a spinning kick to back of the head.

Orton went down to his knees, but was quick to get back up, he saw Neville came running at him so Orton replied with a kick to the gut, this was followed by grabbing on to the young man's hair and threw him into the left lower corner, Randy ran up to him and delivered a clothesline smashing him into the corner. He then went for several punches, after a while Neville delivered his own elbow to the Vipers jaw forcing him back, then he was quick to jump up to the ring corner and then jumped at Randy taking him down.

The young man forced Randy back on his knees and went running into the ropes, in front of his opponent, coming back at the stunned Viper he was caught by surprised as Orton got back to his feet and placing his right hand in between the charging attacker legs, and left hand on the right shoulder, he slammed him into the ring. Randy took a small breath and started stomping on the young man's legs and arms, trying to break him down. He then went for the right upper ring corner preparing for the RKO, Neville slowly got back to his knees and then to his feet as Randy came charging for the RKO, but his victim managed to dodge the finisher delivering a spinning kick to Orton.

Again the Viper was down, Neville started dragging him to the corner and then climbed to the top for the Red Arrow, before he could even jump his opponent came back to life with an upper cut stunning Neville for the time being. Randy then climbed to the top rope and placed his arms around Neville, then with a pull both men came down in a devastating Superplex. Now both men were down, Neville was in the worst state still squirming in pain, then Randy rolled back to his feet and started stalking the fallen wrestler for the RKO.

Yet again Neville get's back up, using the ropes to hold himself up, looking back he saw the Viper coming at him for the RKO, still he was able to fight back throwing himself at Orton, shoulder first, taking him down, again Randy got back up so he would receive another shoulder hit taking him down. Neville again went for the top rope and delivered the Red Arrow, finally taking out the Viper for the three count.

As Neville was celebrating, Randy staggered back to his feet, again they were face to face as Neville reach out his hand to Orton, who looked down and replied by raising his hand in the air, to which the crowd went wild for.

''What a performance by Neville, this young man just showed us why he is here.'' Lawler said

''Randy Orton was fierce but these young man was able to out smart and maneuver him for the win. And that show of respect by Orton just makes this even more important.'' Cole added

''Next match will be Dean Ambrose vs Sheamus, for the Intercontinental championship.'' Cole announced

Sheamus was the first to enter the ring followed by Dean Ambrose, the referee took the title from him and called for the bell. Sheamus charged at Dean tackling him into the ground and started to rain hits on him, Dean used his arms to block most of the damage being saved by the referee who ordered Sheamus off of him. The Celtic Warrior took a few steps back, then walked back at Dean, who was still getting back up, and continued his assault but now the champion replied with a elbow to the gut stopping his attacker and then delivering a uppercut to Sheamus sending him into the left upper corner.

Ambrose walked back to him and grabbing the Celtic Warrior by the hair he sent him into the opposing corner, after Sheamus crashed into it, Dean ran back at him but got a elbow to the jaw stunning him, continuing his attack he placed his arms around his stunned victim and threw him over his head sending him face first into the ring corner. Ambrose then collapsed on the ground seemingly knocked out, the referee went to check on him leaving Sheamus to wait.

Finally Dean started moving getting on his knees, Sheamus walked back to him throwing the referee away and grabbed on to his opponent's hair forcing him to look at him. Ambrose pushed Sheamus away and getting back to his feet tackled him down, then he went to the outside of the ring pushing Sheamus to the ropes, that lead to the ramp, and placed his head outside of the ring, the Lunatic Fringe then got up to the edge of the ring and fell down on Sheamus with a leg drop.

Sheamus squirmed back into the ring, as Dean went under the lowest rope to go after him, the Celtic warrior was still down as Dean fell on him knee first delivering even more pain. The the ex-Shield member picked him up just to be pushed back into the referee taking out the poor man, Dean looked back to see if the man was ok, as Sheamus went to his right boot to get a brass knuckle, so when Ambrose looked back at him he received a punch to the face flooring him. Sheamus was quick to throw it away, before the official could see it, and then went for the pin.

As the count reached three, Sheamus quickly ran to the outside to get the title and ran away up the ramp celebrating as he walked back outside. Mean while the official looked over Dean, who was bleeding from the nose.

''That was a very physical match, but what Sheamus did was a insult to both Ambrose and the title.'' Lawler said

''Indeed, but this is a great opportunity for Sheamus, and that Lunatic still has a opportunity to fight back for that title.'' JBL replied

''Next match will be Bray Wyatt vs Rusev, in a first time Ladder match for a opportunity to face the United States champion at Money in the Bank.'' Cole announced

''Over the ring hangs a briefcase, that inside has a contract to face the United States champion, at Money in the Bank

Bray Wyatt made is usual entrance, he stood in the center of the ring and looked up at the briefcase hanging over his head, then came Rusev's theme looking at the entrance Wyatt saw the Russian Super athlete, alone with no Lana or flag. Rusev didn't even wait he sprinted to the ring and tackled Wyatt into the ground, starting the match.

Rusev went wild and rained punches on this victim, Wyatt used his arms to take less damage and then elbowed him in the side of the head, Rusev rolled to the right. Bray sat back up just to find himself in a sleeper hold by Rusev, still in his rage the Russian left himself open to a elbow to the gut forcing him to let go, Wyatt proceeded to face Rusev and headbutt him grounding his attacker for the time being.

Bray then went to the right side of the ring to get one of the four ladders surrounding it, he pushed the object back into the ring and followed it, by now Rusev was already back up and again charged at Wyatt, who in reply moved to the left side of the super athlete and placing his arms around his chest picked up and slammed Rusev into the ladder. The Russian's back arched as pure pain flowed through his body, his opponent kicked him aside and started setting up the ladder to get the contract, Bray quickly got up the steps and began trying to free the briefcase.

Rusev got back on his knees, still in pain, and saw Bray about to still his win so in a desperate move he threw himself, left shoulder first, into the ladder, knocking it down and sending Bray into the outside in the process. Finally the Russian super athlete was the one on his feet, as he looked he saw Bray trying to use the commentators table to get back into the match, so Rusev placed the ladder up, but near the ropes, he climbed it and stood on the top waiting for Wyatt to face the ring. As bearded man did so he jumped throwing himself at Bray, both men impacted and crashed into the outside.

For a while both were still, that was till Rusev rolled back to his feet and roared out in rage, looking down at his fallen opponent he stomped on his back causing Bray to squirm around. Now Rusev felt he could get the briefcase without problems, he reentered the ring and placed the ladder under the contract to begin his climb, as he reached the top, Bray Wyatt ran back into the ring and climbed the opposite side of the ladder, now they were again face to face.

Strikes began being traded seeing who would fall first, as Rusev threw a right hand Bray managed to block it and reply with a headbutt momentarily stunning the Russian, then turning him around he prepared for a Sister Abigail from the top of the ladder. The fans went wild at the idea of this, so when Bray actually applied thee finisher sending himself and his victim back into the ring, everyone cheered loudly.

Wyatt went back to the ladder and started his climb, yet he showed signs of fatigue, once again his hands were on the prize and finally he got it. Bray Wyatt defeated Rusev, becoming the number 1 challenger to the USA title, as he walked out of the ring Lana came running down the ramp to the aid of Rusev.

''What a physical match we just saw here.'' Cole announced

''Indeed. And as you can see Bray Wyatt managed to defeat Rusev as he promised, taking away everything that he used as a support structure.'' JBL replied

''Next match on the card, it will be a true clash of Titans, as Roman Reigns goes 1-on-1 with the Great Khali.'' King announced

Roman was the first to arrive, followed by Khali as both men stood in the ring, the bell announced the beginning of the match.

Roman didn't attack right away he looked around trying to find a way to get behind the giant. Khali was slowly approaching his opponent trying to corner him, Reigns decided to go under the top rope and jump into the outside. The giant tried to grab him as he jumped out but failed, once Roman landed on the ground he grabbed on to Khali's feet trying to take the balance away from him, is efforts were for nothing as Khali grabbed him by his hair, with both hands, and started pulling him up.

Roman grabbed on to the his arms and tried to pull down, seeing this his attacker used his strength to throw him back over the top rope and into the ring. The ex-Shield member rolled over the ring and into the lower left corner, Khali approached him and placed him on the corner so he could start delivering powerful Chops to Roman. Five blows in he released his hold on Reigns and left him to fall into the ground, Khali then walked to the center of the ring and roared displaying his dominance, that's when Roman attacked. From behind he used the right arm to attack his attackers left leg, Khali taken by surprise fell to one knee enabling Roman to attack, he ran to the ropes in front of the giant and jumped back at him elbow first, he finally managed to floor the giant.

Seeing this Reigns went to the upper left corner and prepared for the Superman Punch, as the Great Khali got back up facing him Roman ran ready to take him down but the giant lifted his right arm grabbing Roman by the throat mid-air. Then placing his left hand on the man's neck he slammed his opponent into the center of the ring, once again showing his dominance Khali placed his foot on Reigns's chest for the pin, but the man survived at the two count.

The giant took a few steps back and signaled for the Khali Chop, Roman was now on all fours crawling towards the ropes which he would use to climb back to his feet, Khali waited letting him do this. When Reigns was finally back up he walked up to him for the deadly chop, but again Roman retaliated turning to Khali he dodged the attack and ran to the opposing ropes once again then coming back at Khali, only this time he went for a clothesline trowing the giant over the top rope. Finally he was gaining momentum, people started cheering as he got all fired up, by now Khali was back on his feet and the referee had started the count, but Roman wasn't going to let him back into the ring.

Climbing one of the corners he called for the Superman Punch, Khali was now on the edge of the ring ready to reenter it, as Reigns jumped from the corner and hit him in the jaw, with a Superman Punch from the top of the ring corner, Khali was knocked out by the blow falling back into the outside and so did Roman as a result of his move. Of course he was able to go back into the square circle, where he waited for the referee to finish his count, yet at the 9 count Khali managed to return to the ring.

Again they were face to face, but Khali still showed signs of being stunned, so Roman charged but he was pushed back by a swing from the giant's arms he was sent into the upper left ring corner. Looking at Khali he could see he was still weakened, so once again he charged the giant tried to push him down but Reigns went under his arm and into the opposing corner, climbing then jumping back at Khali taking him down. Once again the giant was on his knees and Roman took him down with a Spear, followed by the pin and the win.

''What a amazing fight between these two!'' Cole said

''After all those times of being put down by Khali, Roman Reigns finally managed to overcome and take down the giant.'' King replied

''Next match on the card is the United States Championship Elimination Chamber.'' JBL said

The steel structure descended down to the ring as the competitors started making their way, Goldberg was the first, without his bandages he was placed in the left upper pod, then came Ryback who was placed in the right lower pod, then Luke Harper in the left lower corner and Dolph Ziggler in the right upper pod. Finally came Jack Swagger and Curtis Axel, as every pod was locked the match began.

Both wrestlers charged at each other, Swagger threw Axel into the ground with a shoulder charge, Curtis rolled back to his feet and threw a punch which Swagger blocked, but now Curtis kicked him in the gut forcing his opponent to bend over so he could deliver a uppercut. Jack Swagger took a few steps back into the front ropes and running back at him Axel clotheslined him out of the ring and into the metal floor. Curtis walked to the outside waiting for Swagger to get back up, which he did as Curtis was about to attack Swagger pushed him into the pod with Ryback, then he punched Axel in the gut and placing his left arm around his neck he delivered a vertical suplex flooring Axelmania.

Swagger went up to him and started raining blows on his fallen opponents' face, after a couple of blows Axel punched him right in the eyes Swagger was sent back into the chained wall. That was when Luke Harper came out of his pod, immediately he went for Curtis Axel and pushed him back into the pod, he emerged from, then he looked back at Jack Swagger and delivered a powerful uppercut sending him into the floor. Curtis Axel was now back up and was face to face with Harper, then he pointed at him, signaling the Axelmania was about to go wild, he charged at him as Luke tried to catch him but he jumped delivering a dropkick to the ex-member of the Wyatt Family. Luke squirmed on the metal floor, as Axel fell on him with a legdrop followed by the pin, that Harper managed to survive, as Curtis let go of him Swagger placed his arms around his chest and threw him into the metal wall with a suplex.

Then looking back he saw Harper going back into the ring he followed, as Dolph Ziggler exited his pod, seeing this Swagger entered the ring but didn't attack resulting in Ziggler applying the Zig Zag to Harper flooring him. Jack charged at Dolph who jumped to the side getting himself behind Swagger so he could give him another Zig Zag, this was followed by a pin that eliminated Swagger. Harper slowly crawled to the ropes, Dolph grabbed him by the hair pulling him up in reply he elbowed Ziggler in the jaw forcing him back, Luke started punching him till out of nowhere Curtis Axel threw himself at both men flooring them.

That's when Ryback came out, he charged into the ring and quickly threw Dolph into the left side of the ring, then he placed his arms around Luke throwing him also into the left side of the ring with a suplex. Axel by now was on his fours so Ryback picked him up for the Shell Shocked and the pin to eliminate Axelmania. The Big Guy walked to the outside picking up Dolph who delivered a low blow to him, stunning his attack for a moment, so with the help of Luke Harper they threw him through the left lower corner.

Dolph went up to him, as he felt Luke grabbing him by his right arm, next thing he felt was his attacker pulling him towards him for a devastating clothesline and the three count. Ryback got back up and faced Luke Harper, they charged at each other, Ryback threw him down with a clothesline followed by picking him up for the Shell Shocked which he applied on the metal floor for a definite three count, the Big Guy went back to the center of the ring as Goldberg was unleashed.

Again they charged at each other, they went against each other trying to push the other one into the ground, for a moment they didn't move that was till Ryback was sent into the floor, still he rolled back to his feet once again running at Goldberg this time he threw himself into his opponents' right shoulder. The champion walked back in pain, holding on to his shoulder, giving Ryback the opening to attack with a punch to the gut, Goldberg bend over as Ryback picked him up for a vertical suplex, for a while the champion hanged there till he was smashed into the ring and the pin.

Goldberg however managed to escape, at the two count, he punched Ryback in the face forcing him into the back ropes, the Big Guy went against the ropes as Goldberg threw him out with a clothesline. The champion followed him and in a incredible show of strength he picked Ryback over his head and threw him into the left upper corner, Ryback went up against the wall of the pod and turning around he was smashed into it by a Spear. This was followed by the pin that went interrupted till the three, Goldberg was still the champion.

''What an amazing match from all these contestants!'' said Michael Cole

''Yes it was, but now he will have to face The Eater of Worlds himself, Bray Wyatt.'' JBL replied

''Up next will be a clash of titans, between the two strongest teams in WWE history, the Brothers of Destruction will face the Authority.'' King announced

The Authority was the first to walk out, Triple H and Big Show, they entered the ring under the Games' theme after they did their entrance there came the Brothers of Destruction, they walked out with a mix between their themes, the lights were the same as the Undertaker's and Kanes' flames erupted all around. Finally each one was on their corner, Brothers on the left and Authority on the right, Kane and Show were in the ring as the match began.

They went up to the center of the ring and began throwing hits, Kane managed to get the upper hand forcing Show back into the Authority's corner, the Demon stopped his attack and walking back to the center of the ring he charged back at the giant who replied with a boot to the face of the charging attacker. Kane took a few steps back, Big Show walked up to him and grabbing him by his hair headbutted him into the ground. Looking back at Undertaker he stepped over his brother in defiance, Big Show followed this by pulling Kane to his knees for a punch to the face, then Kane punched him in the gut giving a opening to get back up and deliver a uppercut to the giant sending him back into the right upper corner.

Kane slowly walked up to him, just as Triple H tagged in, the Game charged in and punched Kane in the gut bending him over just to get a knee to the face sending the Demon back into the front ropes. Triple H looked on as his opponent stumbles back at him, so the Game picked him up for a backbreaker, Kane went down and Triple H went for the pin which Kane survived at the two count. The leader of the Authority went for Figure Four Leglock but Kane managed to push him away, giving him time to get back up and take Triple H down with a Big Boot and tag in the Undertaker.

Now the Undertaker and Triple H were in the ring, a true classic, the Phenom went straight for the right hands stunning the Cerebral Assassin into the upper left corner, Taker continued his assault till HHH elbowed him in the face, the Deadman took a few steps back so Triple H tagged in Big Show. The giant got up to the Deadman and wrapped his arms around him for a Bear hug, the Undertaker tried to squirm free of this deadly grip as Show grinned back at him, so he started delivering right hands to his skull, causing the hold to loosen up, now the Phenom was free but that didn't last long a Big Show gave him the KO punch for the pin.

As it the referees hand was about to fall for the three count, Kane came in and interrupted it, Show looked back at him and started walking up to him and followed the Demon, as he exited the ring as Kane looked at the giant in the ring he didn't notice Triple H who caught him in a Full Nelson, so that Show could exit the ring and start delivering chops to the Demon. Meanwhile Undertaker got back to his feet and seeing this he ran to the back ropes and back, jumping over the top rope taking down the trio.

The referee started his count, the first one up was Kane who pushed Show back into the ring, by now Take was already on his feet returning to the ring where the tagged in Kane. Kane approached the giant, who was on his fours, and fell knee first on his skull followed by grabbing him by the throat for the Chokeslam, Triple H seeing this tried to get into the ring just to be stopped by Taker, starting a brawl between them. Kane managed to hit the Chokeslam and pin Show for the win.

''The Brothers of Destruction are back!'' King roared into his mic

''And what a match this was, yet again the Authority's plans have been foiled.'' JBL replied

''Following this will be John Cena vs Sting.'' Cole announced

Sting was the first to enter, followed by Cena soon the bell rang and the match began.

For a while they moved around the ring till John decided to attack, he charged at Sting with a knee to the gut taking the air out of the Icon, following his he placed his arms on him and threw the man to the left side of the ring. Cena exited the ring and placing his hand on his victims neck he threw him into the ring steps followed by pushing him back into the ring.

John went back into the ring and immediately tried to place Sting in the STF, just to be pushed away giving time for the Vigilante to get back up still John charged at him taking him down with a elbow charge. Sting fell flat on his back, Cena sat next to him and started raining punches on him taking away paint from his opponents face, till the referee called him off. John then picked up Sting from the ground and into a AA flooring the Icon, following it with the STF, still Sting wasn't going down leaving him to pass out, giving Cena the win.

Cena looked over his fallen opponent, then at the fans followed by removing all his arm wear in disgusts as he walked out of the arena, leaving a very confused fans.

Even the commentators were silent not knowing what to saw, till Cole spoke.

''Next will be the match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, Seth Rollins vs Brock Lesnar.''

Seth walked out on to the ramp, for the first time alone, he strolled down the ramp entered the ring and Brock Lesnar's theme began playing ahead of time as the Beast charged down the ramp, with massive fury. Seth was quick to throw the title out and brace himself for the impact, as the Beast entered the ring and tackled him down, the match had begun, punches began falling down on the champion, finally Brock stopped and walked away waiting for Seth to get back up.

Seth got slowly on his knees just to receive a suplex, still Brock didn't let go and delivered two more before releasing Seth. Again Lesnar picked him up for the F5 for the pin, as the count went to the two the lights went out at the sound of the gong. The spot light went to the top of the ramp as the Undertaker emerged from the backstage catching the Beast's attention and the opportunity for Seth to catch him in a roll up pin for the win as the lights again went out and the Deadman disappeared.

Seth quickly escaped from the arena leaving Brock and the fans shocked.


	20. Raw 8

''This is Michael Cole, at my side is JBL and Booker T, we are live on the WWE Network.'' he said

Things began with Seth Rollins, walking out with a smug grin on his face, title around his belt, the crowd cheered and booed at their champion. Still Seth was happy, he entered the ring stayed in the middle of it as he began to speak.

''Still champion.'' he announced with a grin

''I do have to say, that I am thankful to the Undertaker and the contract we sign. You see the contract sign by me and Brock, said that who ever the winner was, if it was by pin or submission, would never wrestle the other for the championship. Now let me explain this to you people, I won and Brock can't have a rematch or title match as long as I am champion.'' he continued as the fans rained negativity on him

''That's why I am the ''Architect'', I was the one who had the idea to do this, as I knew that one way or the other I would win. So the thing I wanted to say was, that without Brock in my way, because I defeated him, there is no one I can't defeat. Which means I have no need for the Authority, much like the Shield I used them to elevate my self. Because I was able to win my match at Payback, and now look at Big Show and Triple H, they lost, they are losers...'' as he ranted on Big Show's theme started to play

The giant, walked on the stage with a mic at hand.

''Seth I'm here covering over Triple H and Stephanie, as they aren't here, and I wanted to make sure you understood what you are saying.'' he roared

''Look people, a loser, shouldn't you be packing your things and retire?'' Seth replied, and the Big Show just grinned

''Alright. Tonight's main event will be Seth Rollins vs...the Big Show for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.'' the giant spat back walking back to the backstage

Next was the first match of the show with, Neville vs Ryback. Ryback proved to be a challenge to the young Neville, using his strength to throw him around, still the new comers speed and agility earned him the win with the Red Arrow.

Following this was John Cena vs R-Truth, as soon as it began Cena smashed the life out of his opponent, slamming him all around the ring winning without even use the AA or STF. As his theme roared on, Cena called for a microphone to speak.

''Stop the music!'' he growled

''I've been in this company for a long time and with that I managed to earn myself a position on top of the ladder. That wasn't through hustle, loyalty, respect, you can't go far by being a nice guy! I didn't get here by being a nice guy my whole carrier...'' as he spoke, the fans seemed to be confused by this sudden change

''I've now reached the point where I can do more outside of the ring, then outside. So I'm going to change a few things.'' as he finished he removed all the merchandise he was wearing, causing even more shock in the people, then he signaled for a bad he had brought with him to be handed to him

''Alright here is my new image, symbol. This company needs a new order, and by that I mean that I'm bringing back a old idea.'' with that he pulled a NWO shirt from the bad, just to have many fans boo him

''Don't mistake this for Hogan's NWO, that was a mistake, this only symbolizes that who ever wears this shirt I saw in him what is needed to be the future of the WWE. So to anyone who thinks they want, no the deserve more, just come talk to me, there's plenty shirts to go around.'' he announced in one final passionate roar before walking out, now wearing the NWO shirt

''Now that's unexpected.'' Cole uttered

''We have just entered a new phase, now that John Cena brought back the NWO.'' JBL replied

Curtis Axel vs Dolph Ziggler, Axelmania managed to pull off the win after a well placed Leg Drop.

After that was the Undertaker's gong, the lights went out and the fans went wild, as the Deadman walked out covered in fog and fire the Demon of Death Valley marched down the ramp into the ring. As he entered the rings, the fans calmed down, then under the dark blue and purple atmosphere, in the center of the ring he started to speak.

''What I did last night, may not be understandable by you, but what I did was what needed to be done to get Brock Lesnar's attention. At Wrestlemania 30 he did not only break the Streak, but he also broke me.'' then he paused to let his words sink in

''After that I was finished, it would be my last match. Then came Bray Wyatt, he started calling me out and that gave me the chance to prove to you, and myself, if I still had what was needed to be in this ring and rule the yard once again. After a long Hell in a Cell match I managed to win and see that I still had it. So now Brock I've taken the title away from you and you took the Streak away from me, we both know things like this can only be resolved one way.'' as he growled this out he removed his jacket and hat, ready to fight

But much to his suprise and the fans, it wasn't the Beast that came out. The Rock's theme started playing as the People's Champion returned to the people, the building went wild as he walked down to the ring, as he entered it his eyes locked on Taker's as he went up to the corner and continued his triumphant return. He picked up a microphone and placed himself in front of the Undertaker.

''Now before we start, the Rock just wants to say two things.'' he said looking around

''Finally, the Rock as come back to Monday Night Raw!'' he roared intensely, as the fans repeated the words along with him

''Second...it doesn't matter what you want!'' he spat back at the Undertaker, causing even a bigger reaction in the fans

The Phenom simply looked on, showing some signs of anger, as the Rock continued talking.

''Your Streak has been over for more then a year, it's time for you to get over it! Now the Rock is here for Brock Lesnar also, the Rock is here for the men who put him off of action right before Wrestlemania.'' the People's Champion continued

''What your arm? A arm can be healed, the damage can be erased. But a Streak, the beating given to me by Brock Lesnar goes beyond your little grudge.'' the Deadman replied

As they faced each other down intensely, the building calling for them to fight, the Big Show once again walked in and looked over the ring from the top of the ramp.

''Everyone calm down. Don't worry about it, one of you will get the chance to fight Brock Lesnar at Money in the Bank. Which one is the thing, so next week on Raw it will be the Undertaker vs the Rock, and the winner will face Brock.'' the giant announced

The Rock after hearing this, turned back to face the Undertaker, just to get the Deadman's right hand around his neck and then got Chokeslammed on the mat. He then looked over to Big Show and did his famous taunt, as the finger passed on his throat the lights once again went down as his theme once again emerged. He stood there looking at the Big Show and WWE universe making his statement. He didn't notice the Rock getting back up, so when he turned around to exit the ring he was caught and slammed down with the Rock Bottom. The People's Champion rained supreme, as he walked out.

Finally the main event came, Big Show vs Seth Rollins for the title. Big Show just didn't go down, Seth threw everything he had, yet he only managed to stun the giant, so he decided to do something more efficient. He let his opponent corner into the left lower ring corner, as the giant got closer Seth went down and swiped the leg from under him, Show went down to his knees, Rollins then climbed to the top rope and jumped delivering a flying Curb Stomp. Finally taking down Show for the pin, keeping the title. As he staggered to the edge of the ring to retrieve his belt and a mic.

''You see!? I have no need for him, or J&amp;J, or even Triple H! I can take down who ever I desire.'' he announced between breaths

He lifted up the title as the Game's theme started playing, Seth panicked looking around. Then Triple H slid into the ring, in civilian clothing, and started assaulting the champion, who could only use his arms to block the savage blows. The he quickly managed to hit his attacker in the face with the title, giving him the opening to escape.

Triple H stood in the ring, walking back and forth, hand on his jaw, he was raging about this betrayal.

-End Show-


	21. SmackDown 8

''Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to SmackDown! I am Michael Cole and at my side is JBL.''

In the ring stood Sheamus, the new Intercontinental champion, he looked around with the belt over his shoulder, mic on his right hand and grin on his face.

''Poor Dean Ambrose, he should have though twice about fighting the Celtic Warrior!'' he started to the booing crowd

''You people might think that I don't deserve this title...but I just proved to you that I do. You see unlike Dean I know what it takes to win a championship. Because I am a true warrior! And a true warrior always finds a way to win the battle.'' he growled furiously

As he continued to look around, Roman Reigns theme began to play, the former Shield member, marched down the ramp fresh from his win over the Great Khali. Going under the bottom rope he was now looking Sheamus, the man who defeated his best-friend, in the eyes.

''Roman! Before you speak, let me just say that I congratulate you on your win.'' Sheamus said in a rather friendly tone

Roman removed the microphone from the champions hand, causing Sheamus to take a few steps back, so as Reigns was about to talk he received a Brogue Kick to the face, flooring him on impact. He squirmed around on the floor hands on his face, as Sheamus picked the mic back up.

''But I am a fighting champion, so from now on I'm going to have a open challenge every SmackDown of the week. And today it's going to be me against you!'' he announced to the very surprised fans and a fallen Roman.

So a referee came down, took the belt from Sheamus and called for the bell.

Slowly Reigns used the ropes to get back up, Sheamus continued to stalk his victim measuring him up for another Brogue Kick, so as he turned around once again the boot went straight at his skull. Reigns fell, Sheamus went for the pin, the match was over.

''That was a disgrace!'' Cole said

''It was smart thinking Michael! Sheamus is a true warrior, he used his head to take down Roman.'' JBL replied

After this underwhelming match, Sheamus was still in the corner waiting for Roman to get back on his feet, in his eyes that blood-lust. That was when the Rock came down the ramp, everyone in the arena went wild, as the People's Champion entered the ring and started laying the beatdown on the Celtic Warrior forcing him to retreat.

Next match was Bray Wyatt vs Dolph Ziggler. Ziggler was able to put up a good fight, but Bray caught the win with Sister Abigail. As the match ended Lana and Rusev emerged on top of the ramp, Bray stopped in the middle of the ring and looked on as the woman began to speak.

''Bray Wyatt you are a coward! A man like you cannot win against someone like Rusev on his own. You call Rusev a child, when you also hide behind your tricks and mind-games.'' she spat at the bearded man, who went to get a mic of his own, while she continued

''That title opportunity is nothing but stolen! Rusev is the one true champion, he outmatches all of you Americans in both physically and mentally...'' she said before Bray interrupted her

''Empty words. Rusev she blinds you with them. She doesn't let you see the truth! That you are a poor lost soul a puppet in her hands and that is why you lost! You are powerless alone.'' Wyatt ranted on finally hitting Rusev, who was already unstable

The Russian Super-athlete gave his flag to Lana as he started making his way down the ramp, Bray fell to his knees arms spread waiting for his doom, from the crowd two tall mean in hoodies appeared blocking Rusev, but he didn't even think twice he chaged at the man to his left but was meet with a Super Kick in the jaw sending him to the other stranger who took him down with a Big Boot. Lana ran to his side in horror as the men removed their hoods, the one on the right was Luke Harper and the one on the left was Eric Rowan.

''But you see Rusev. Unlike you who are left to fend for yourself, I am helped by my family those who will help me defeat Goldberg and become the United States Champion.''

''The days of horror have returned. The Wyatt Family is back together!'' Cole announced much to his horror.

Next up was Ryback vs Jack Swagger. Given the frustration that his confrontations with Goldberg had brought him, Ryback didn't give his opponent much room to attack and won with relative ease. Even after the match Ryback continued to attack, the only thing who turned him away from his victim was John Cena.

The new leader of the NWO entered the arena, wearing all new black clothing with the logo, he entered the ring and walked a bit back and forth before talking to the Big Guy.

''Look at yourself Ryback. What kind of Big Guy let's himself be controlled by his emotion? You should be already back there working to put yourself as a contender to the title and show the world you can defeat Goldberg!'' Cena roared

Ryback didn't reply he just looked back at Cena.

''And I can help you do it. I can build you up to be the Biggest Guy in this company! I can take you to the top, I can give you the light that you deserve. When I0m done with you Goldberg will be the one trying to defeat you. If...you join me.'' with this speech Cena reached out with his hand

Ryback didn't reply and continued to look back thinking, he looked at the hand and back at the fallen Swagger, then back at Cena who he proceeded to reply with a handshake.

''And the NWO get's it's first member.'' JBL announces

Next was Cesaro vs Neville. A very athletic match both contenders gave it their all, but even with all his strength Cesaro was no match for the Red Arrow. Finally came out Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar.

''Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman and I am the advocate for the Beast Incarnate, the Conqueror of the Undertaker's Streak, Brock Lesnar. I am here today to speak about Payback and the following Raw. At Payback the Undertaker decided that it was a smart move to come and cost my client the title that he alone deserves! Saving that rat Seth Rollins all, because of something that happened over a year ago. Is the all mighty Deadman so anxious to be put down, that he tempts faith by provoking the 1 in 22 and 1? Then comes Raw when the Rock also wants to settle the score with my client...bad news...Brock is not interested in your ego Dwayne!'' Paul ranted on, much to the fans pleasure

''My client will only fight the one foolish enough to take away the title from him. So Rock what ever you want to say to my client you should do it now, as Brock is choosing to face the Undertaker at Money in the Bank.'' he announced to the cheering fans

Brock looked at the entrance and started warming up waiting for someone to come out and much to his contempt the Rock walked into the arena, but stayed on top of the ramp, keeping his distance.

''Paul, let the Rock tell you something...It doesn't matter who Brock wants to fight! The thing is neither of you make the rules! Your client will face the winner of the Rock's match with the Undertaker, or in other words, you will be facing the Rock at Money in the Bank.'' the People's Champ said earning the crowds cheers

''Brock when you are back at your home, sitting with your family watching Monday Night Raw, on the WWE Network for only 9.99 and you see the Rock pinning the Undertaker in the center of the that ring. I want you to take a good look at the man who is going to beat your candy ass all the way back home come this Money in the Bank.'' the Rock continued intensely

But Brock much to everyone's surprise didn't attack, he just let out a small grin and remained in the ring somewhat amused with this threat.

''Rock, let's be serious for a moment the last time you and Brock faced each other you were left gasping for air. My client threw you aside like the irrelevant insect you are, my client, the Conqueror conquered the People's Champion like no man as ever done or will ever do. And if it wasn't for that ego of your's Dwayne, you would have stayed away from the Beast's ring.'' Paul growled out

To this the Rock seemed without reply but he didn't need to think much about it, as a gong echoed and the lights went out. The gong yet again and now the Undertaker stood in between the Rock and the ring. The building fell silent as they awaited a move by the Deadman, he turned to the ring slowly lifting up his head till his eyes connected with Brock's and that was when lighting fell on each of the four corners of the ring causing it to collapse. Then he turned back to face the Rock and simply pointed at him.

''Come this Monday, you will rest in peace!'' the Phenom announced before the lights went out again and he disappeared leaving everyone shocked.


	22. Raw 9

''This is Michael Cole, at my side is JBL and Booker T, we are live on the WWE Network.'' he said

''And what night we have stored for you people. The Undertaker will face the Rock to determine who will face Brock Lesnar at Money in the Bank." Booker T replied

"What a clash of titans will that be. But for now we are graced with the presence of Triple H, who also has a surprise announcement for the WWE universe." JBL continued

The leader of the Authority stood in the ring, with the mic in hand and a smile on his face, as he soon began to speak.

''Ladies and Gentlemen, I am very pleased to announced the return of the King of the Ring tournament. The tournament will take place on every SmackDown till Money in the Bank where it will end. The first round of matches will be:

Kallisto vs Mark Henry

Damien Sandow vs Curtis Axel

Bad News Barrett vs Dolph Ziggler

R-Truth vs Jack Swagger

"

To this the fans reacted with a moderate cheer, yet Triple H wasn't finished.

"And also I'm going to announce the participants of this years Money in the Bank Ladder Match, after a long process of elimination we've decided to choose those who show the most potential to benefit from having the contract, and they are Neville, Cesaro, Daniel Bryan, Ryback, Roman Reigns and a surprise contestant that will only be revealed that night.'' he announced to a more energetic reaction from the fans.

''Of course finally, a special message for Seth Rollins. At Money in the Bank you will face me in a ladder match for the WWE Heavyweight champion and I can assure you this Seth, I built you and I will have no problem tearing you down!'' he roared furiously into the mic as Seth's theme started playing

The champion walked out, with the title on his shoulder, microphone on his right hand and a huge grin, he was simply delighted by the situation.

''You really think you can take the title away from me!? Don't make me laugh! You're speaking to the guy who pinned Brock Lesnar on a one-on-one match, something that you couldn't do, by the way." Seth began to say

By now Triple H had already taken his coat off and untied his tie, he was getting ready for a fight.

''I see that you are eager for a fight, but I'm going to wait for Money in the Bank to finally end the Authority's reign over the WWE. Because Triple H you want to take the title away from me!? You are that confident in yourself that you can do that!? So I'm going to take something from you if you lose, outside of your pride, if you lose the Authority is over!" Seth replied still relatively calm

''Alright Seth! You think you're the best, but I'm going to give you your final lesson, I'll show you what it truly takes to be the Man. So next Raw we'll meet in the center of this ring and sign the contract for the match, where it will be stipulated that if I win I get the title and if I lose the Authority is over!'' Triple H growled back

''We might be witnessing the fall of the Authority before our very eyes.'' Cole said

''What!? No Micheal! Seth Rollins is nothing but a arrogant brat that doesn't appreciate the things Triple H has done for him, after all of this is done Triple H will have solved this problem and make the Authority stronger by it." JBL replied

First match of the night was Ryback vs the Big Show. Ryback came out wearing the NWO colors and log on his chest, it was a very physical match as both opponents used their strength to wear down the other, till finally Show had enough and went for the KO punch, which Ryback managed to dodged by going behind the giant, he turned to face the Big Guy who kicked him in the mid-section and picked him up for a colossal Shell Shocked followed by the pin, gaining the win for Ryback.

Yet things weren't over as the leader of the NWO, John Cena, walked into the ring with a mic in hand and looked down at the fallen giant.

''Show I'm not here to gloat, I'm here to make you a offer. As we just saw moments ago the Authority is a sinking ship and you're standing in it, right now you're about to drown. But I can throw you a lifeline and save you if you join me, because you've been here for more years then I've been and even if I don't want to admit it I may need help from a wiser person. Will you be that person?" Cena asked in a very nice and calmer tone

The giant slowly got back to his feet and looking at the extended hand of John Cena, he stayed true to what he had done in the past, hand accepted his offer, the NWO was slowly yet surely growing in power. As they were about to leave, the classical NWO theme began playing, and out walked Axelmania wearing the NWO colors, his beard was black with a blonde mustache and sunglasses, he looked like Hollywood Hulk Hogan, Curtis Axel, walked into the ring and started to speak.

"Brother I was in the back since you announced the formation of the NWO, and it always seemed that something was missing brother." Curtis Axel

''Something missing!? What is it, brother?'' John asked in a sarcastic tone

''From history we've learned that the NWO needs Hollywood as much as Hollywood needs the NWO, brother. So I want to make you an offer brother, will you take Hollywood Curtis Axel into your NWO brother?'' Axel asked taking off his glasses

''You're in brother!'' John Cena replied, Hollywood was back in the NWO

Backstage Damien Sandow was watching this new alliance and started to think how his match against Axel seemed like a lost cause, how could he fight the power of Hollywood.

Next match of the night was Randy Orton vs Cesaro. A awesome match, Cesaro gave the Viper a run for his money as delivered his uppercuts, but Randy also had a few tricks of his own, so when Cesaro jumped back from the ropes to hit his Springboard Uppercut straight into the RKO. Randy went for the pin, but Cesaro kicked out! Stunning the world, Randy looked stunned by this and then he decided just to end it going to the left lower corner calling for the Punt Kick. Slowly Cesaro started to get back up and Randy attacked.

Cesaro rolled back to dodged the dangerous move, jumped from the ground at Orton flooring the Viper with another uppercut, followed by The Neutralizer and the upset win over the Viper.

Finally came the last match of the night, The Undertaker vs the Rock. Before it started Paul Heyman came down to ringside and sat next to the commentators. Truly a clash of titans as both men gave pretty much everything they had for the right to fight the Beast, and as this went on Paul Heyman watched on.

As Taker was going for the Old School, the Rock pulled him down catching the Deadman in the Rock Bottom planting him and going for the pin, but he kicked out. The People's Champion rolled back to his feet and started calling for the Peoples Elbow, he threw his shoulder pad into the crowd and started running into the ropes, as the Phenom sat up, the Rock fell to his knees as this happened, but didn't stay down for long as he went back on the offensive. He went for the right hand but the Undertaker blocked it and took a hold of his opponents throat and planted him with a ChokeSlam for the 1,2,3.

The Undertaker won the right to face Brock Lesnar at Money in the Bank.

-End Show-


	23. SmackDown 9

''Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to SmackDown! I am Michael Cole and at my side is JBL.''

"We are graced by the presence of our Intercontinental champion Sheamus, as he opens his open challenge." JBL announced

Once again Sheamus was in the center of the ring, title over his shoulder, with a microphone on his hand he began to speak.

"So, who's next? I've already beaten Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns." he said to a less then happy crowd

"Who thinks they can take this title away from me?"

Then the wait began, for a few moments there was silence till someone decided to come out, it was Neville, the former NXT champion rushed to the ring as the match began. Neville was brutal with his offensive, using his agility to wear down and for Sheamus into the corner ultimately the referee had to separate the two men. Taking this moment to breath Sheamus went straight for the Brogue kick hitting the unsuspecting Neville in the face for the pin, the fans rained down boos so loud, yet Sheamus grinned.

Next was the first match of the King of the Ring tournament, Kalisto vs Mark Henry, or as the commentators called it David vs Goliath. Henry began the match by throwing Kalisto across the ring, with ease, the masked fighter rolled back up and charged at the giant, he went under the arms of Henry and gave a quick kick to the back of his opponents right leg.

Henry was quick to turn around just to get another kick to the leg, yet he managed to grab it and throw Kalisto into the ropes and rushed right after the man, Kalisto kicked him in the gut stopping Henry in his tracks, Kalisto ran to the opposite ropes and ran back throwing his feet into Henry's back sending the giant finally down to his knees. Taking this opportunity the masked fighter climbed to the nearest corner and jumped off grounding Mark Henry with a legdrop to the back of the head, followed by the pin that was broken at 2.

The Worlds Strongest Man got back up and started to measure up his opponent trying to out maneuver him, Kalisto ran back into the ropes and back at Henry who managed to pick him up for a Bear-hug, he started to crush Kalisto in his embrace, still his victim began to rain down elbows stunning Henry who fried him. Kalisto dropped to his feet and delivered a spinning kick, which seemingly awoke his opponent who once more wrapped his arms around his small frame, Mark pulled him up for a suplex, but in a spectacular turn of events Kalisto placed his right arm around the neck of Henry and reversed the suplex into a Salida del Sol planting Henry for the 1,2,3.

Kalisto advances in the tournament, as the fans cheered on.

Following such display, came Luke Harper vs Rusev. It was a brutal fight but Harper could do nothing as Rusev caught him in the Accolade, still before Luke tapped out the two other Wyatts attacked the Russian forcing him into the ground and soon all three were pummeling him down, as a message towards Goldberg.

The second match of the tournament came with Damien Sandow vs Hollywood Curtis Axel. Hollywood ran wild on Sandow, who managed to get some hits in, a Powerbomb into the ring corner took him out for the pin. Hollywood Curtis Axel advances.

The main event of the night was Daniel Bryan vs Cesaro. Both men stood in their corners, as the bell rang, first they decided to lockup in the middle of the ring to measure strength, Cesaro got the upper hand placing Bryan in a headlock, still Bryan began to elbow him in the gut loosening up the hold finally he was free and looking up at Cesaro he gave him a well placed kick to the back of the head, the Swiss-Superman fell down but managed to roll out of the ring but Bryan was quick to follow and threw himself at Cesaro with a Suicide Dive, just to be received with a elbow.

Bryan collapsed on the ground, Cesaro picked him up and slammed him back down with a Karelim Lift, he then lifted Bryan and rolled him back into the ring. Bryan managed to get back on his feet while Cesaro entered, the Swiss-Superman was between the upper and middle rope with his left leg in the ring, Bryan kicked the leg from right under Cesaro causing him to fall face first into the middle rope and almost back outside the ring but he managed to hold on to the top rope.

Cesaro staggered back to his feet just to see Daniel Bryan charging back at him, Cesaro ducked and rammed his shoulder into his rushing attacker's gut, Bryan staggered back, giving his opponent room to advance, he picked Bryan by his hair and threw him into the upper right corner, he ran after Bryan to crush him with a uppercut but his victim placed his feet up hitting Cesaro, who took a few steps back. This was followed by Brian taking out Cesaro's right leg, the Swiss-Superman was now on his knees as Bryan began to deliver kicks to the chest and finally one to the back of the head finally flooring Cesaro he went right for the pin but Cesaro kicked out at two and a half.

Bryan placed himself on the lower left corner and waited for finally end Cesaro as he got back up, he was now up and Bryan once more charged but so did Cesaro who wrapped around Bryan and dropped him on his knee. Bryan rolled back to the ropes, yet Cesaro wasn't going to allow this as he grabbed one of his legs and tried to grab the other just to be kicked in the face forcing him to let go and stagger away from Bryan. The Swiss-Superman took another breath and faced Bryan once more, Cesaro charged and ran Bryan over with a clothesline, he tried to pick him up but Bryan was quick to act, placing his legs around the left arm trapping Cesaro in a armbar the Swiss-Superman went down as the pressure continued to increase on his arm, he tried to reach the ropes but Bryan was in the way so he was trapped, after a long struggle Cesaro tapped out.

The match was over, Daniel Bryan celebrated bathed by "Yes" chants and between him and Cesaro there was no animosity.

-End Show-

**Note:** Since this is a WWE story that only follows the main roster, I'll be using superstars that may be champions or evolved in other companies or be champions and they will not be presented as such in this. So if Kevin Owens was still the NXT champion, he won't be so when I debut him.


	24. Raw 10

''This is Michael Cole, at my side is JBL and Booker T, we are live on the WWE Network.'' he said

"To start off the night we are about to witness the contract signing for Ladder match, for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship." JBL contined

Already in the ring was the table, Triple H stood behind it and was currently waiting for Seth to come out. Soon the champion walked out and met him in the ring, they faced off, Seth with a small grin as he held the title on his shoulder and HHH was just serious with rage.

Triple H picked up the pen and signed his part of the contract, then he threw it to the other side of the table so Seth could sign which he did.

"Seth, I build you to be the champion and now you just turn your back on me...I taught you were smarter then that." Triple H growled

"I taught you were smarter then placing your power on the line." Seth replied sarcastically

The Game replied with a chuckle, he looked down at the table, placed his hands on it and flipped it upside down throwing it at Seth. The champion staggered back into the ropes, while HHH picked up the sledgehammer, that was placed under the table, he lunged at Seth who quickly escaped the ring, Triple H still threw his weapon at Seth as he walked away, he then threw the table to the outside showing more and more signs of rage and frustration.

Then came the first match of the night Big E vs Eric Rowan. The match began normally, till Big E started to get an advantage which caused the rest of the Wyatt's to attack him and Bray to ground him with Sister Abigail. They weren't finished, Bray picked up a mic as the other two pushed Big E out of the ring.

"Goldberg the fallen destroyer, trying to bring back what he lost so long ago..." he made small pause

"...but time will catch up to you sooner or later, because your time is over and so is the dominance that you once had, so long ago..." another pause

"...the man that defeated Brock Lesnar, the Rock, faced all of Evolution, he's gone! What now stands in his place is nothing more then a old husk of himself and at Money in the Bank I will personally end his suffering and show that we are the future!" he roared furiously

The next match was Ryback vs Roman Reigns. It was an intense match, both men throwing hard hitting punches, clotheslines or simply tackling each other down. Finally they stood on opposite corners, visibly tiered, once more they charged at each other, Roman jumped for the Superman Punch which Ryback replied by hitting him with a clothesline mid air, this was followed by the Shell Shocked and the pin.

As he celebrated his win, the NWO music bathed the arena signaling the arrival of the rest of the NWO, John Cena, Big Show and Hollywood Curtis Axel, they walked down the ramp and began to surround the ring stalking the fallen Reigns. Cena stayed outside, as the other two members joined Ryback, the Big Guy grabbed Roman by the hair and neck lifted him up just for the Big Show to deliver the KO Punch and Curtis Axel landed his Leg Drop for the final touch. Under the boos, and some cheers, of the fans the NWO walked out triumphantly.

Following this came the Undertaker, under the dark purple lights of the arena, he removed his hat and coat, the prepared to speak and address his match with the Beast at Money in the Bank.

"Brock the time has come for us to do battle once more, at Money in the Bank two men will walk in, but only one will walk out. Because both of us know that after what we did to each other a simple fight won't be sufficient...I took the title from you, you took the the Streak from me, war is the only way to finish this. Brock are you ready to finish me off? Are you ready to give it your all when we come face to face for the final time?" he growled in a deep tone

His announcement was responded by Brock Lesnar's theme, but it wasn't the Beast, it was his advocate Paul Heyman.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman and I am the advocate for the Beast Incarnate, the 1 in 22 and 1, I am here to represent the interests of my client and tell all of you what will happen at Money in the Bank. You see before Wrestlemania 30 the Undertaker decided it would be wise to attack and challenge the Beast to a match for the Streak and we all know how that ended. But now he has decided to personally attack my client by taking away what was rightfully his, the WWE World Heavyweight Championship with this the Deadman has officially sign his retirement..." he began in his usual tone, getting the fans behind him, but the Undertaker interrupted

"Paul, I can assure you that your client will have many opportunities to make me pay or to try and retire me. What ever threats you bring out I do not expect to walk away from Money in the Bank and neither will your client." with these words, Paul seemed more serious

"Truly Brock Lesnar left you a broken man, as anyone who thinks that they can go one-on-one with the Beast, after such insult, must have a death wish. But I will now go against my client's wishes and ask for you to step away and retain what is left of your legacy." he replied in a serious and honest tone

"Both me and Brock know that this is no longer about a title or a legacy. It's personal and it will all come to an end at Money in the Bank in a Last Man Standing match!" he replied, to the cheers of the fans

"Alright. I can see that you have made your decision, so I can only say that at Money in the Bank your career will finally rest in peace." Paul replied before walking away

The main event of the night was Seth Rollins vs Randy Orton. It was a fairly even and entertaining match, that was till Seth managed to throw Randy into the ring corner with a PowerBomb, Triple H music began to play, immediately Seth went on the alert looking around he didn't notice the Game, using the darkness of his entrance into the ring and hit the champion in the face with his sledgehammer.

The lights went back up and the match ended, now Triple H was beating away at Seth who could barely defend himself, after a few punches Seth was left on the ring mat, HHH got up picked up his weapon and prepared to deliver the finishing blow to his former prodigy when he felt someone touching his shoulder, looking back he got hit with an RKO.

Randy was back on his feet and had just floored Triple H, "saving" Seth, he simply walked away under the sound of his music not wanting to take part in this rivalry.

-End Show-


	25. SmackDown 10

''Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to SmackDown! I am Michael Cole and at my side is JBL.''

"For the last time the Intercontinental champion Sheamus will hold his open challenge, before Money in the Bank." JBL announced

Again Sheamus was in the ring waiting for his new opponent, it was Heath Slater. It turned out to be a quick match with Sheamus overpowering his opponent into a corner and then delivering the devastating Brogue Kick for the pin. As his song bathed the arena his title and a microphone were delivered to him and the song died out so he could speak.

"Money in the Bank is just around the corner and Dean Ambrose still hasn't showed up." he said with a laugh

"Since he isn't here, it seems that there will be a special edition of the open challenge. So who wants a piece of this at Money in the Bank!?" he roared lifting up the title

For a minute silence fell, only a few fans could be heard and Sheamus looked around with a happy grin, he spoke again.

"Seems like..." his words were cut short by the gong

The lights went down, the cheers went up, as the Deadman emerged from the smoke filling the entrance, he took slow yet determined steps towards the ring, he stopped in front of it for a moment starring down the champion, then he proceeded to walk up the steps and lift the lights, now both men were face to face.

"Sheamus, three times now you have tested fate and put your title on the line to who ever taught himself worthy. But at Money in the Bank the Gates of Hell will open and bring forth your undoing." the Undertaker growled

Sheamus didn't he looked at the title, then back at Taker and finally back at the title, he walked back to the ropes and stopped just to lunge at Taker who replied by wrapping his right hand around his neck and Chokeslamming him into the apron. He then leaded down on the fallen champion and gave the final part of his message.

"At Money in the Bank, you will rest in peace!"

Next was Bad News Barrett vs Dolph Ziggler. A hard hitting match that ended with Barrett hitting Ziggler with the Bull Hammer for the pin.

Following this was the next match in The King of the Ring tournament R-Truth vs Jack Swagger, with Swagger picking up the win after making Truth tapping with the Ankle Lock.

The main event was Cesaro vs Neville vs Daniel Bryan vs Ryback vs Roman Reings in a final Battle Royal before the ladder match, so the landscape for the match could be set. First one to be eliminated was Roman at the hands of Cesaro, next was Neville after a savage suplex by Ryback, he followed this by taking out Daniel Bryan. Now only the Big Guy and Cesaro were left and after a long fight the Swiss Superman was thrown over the top rope but not eliminated, so Ryback charged at him tackling Cesaro, eliminating himself and his opponent.

The confusing end showed that things were more then even between the participants and how if one of them wanted to win they would have to risk everything to get the opportunity at the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

-End Show-


	26. Money in the Bank Match Card

Sheamus Special Intercontinental title Open Challenge

Kallisto vs Hollywood Curtis Axel (King of the Ring semifinals)

Cesaro vs Neville vs Daniel Bryan vs Ryback vs Roman Reings vs SURPRISE(Money in the Bank Ladder Match)

Bray Wyatt vs Goldberg (USA Title Match)

Bad News Barrett vs Jack Swagger (King of the Ring semifinals)

Brock Lesnar vs The Undertaker(Last Man Standing Match)

King of the Ring finals

Seth Rollins vs Triple H (WWE Ladder Title Match)


	27. Money in the Bank part 1

Fireworks erupted from the stage, signalling the beginning of Money in the Bank, fans cheered and looked on in expectation as the night's match card promised some exciting matches.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to Money in the Bank. I am Michael Cole, with me I have JBL and Jerry "The King" Lawler." Cole opened the show

"We have stacked and exciting card today, as the King of the Ring tournament ends, Brock Lesnar and the Undertaker settle their feud once and for all and we determine a possible champion, in the Money in the Bank Ladder match..." he announced when Cole continued

"And we determine the fate of Seth Rollins and the Authority..." he began just to have JBL cut him off

"There is nothing to be determined, tonight Seth Rollins finds out why Triple H is the King of Kings." JBL replied

"But first we open the night with the Intercontinental Title Open Challenge." Cole said

"What can we expect, since the Undertaker himself announced that Sheamus will lose today." the King said as the champion walked out

Sheamus came out, with the Intercontinental title around his waist, as he walked down the ramp the fans booed singularly but of course this didn't affect him he was there to fight and be the champion, he had no interest in what they taught. When he took the first steps around the ring the champion started removing the title from around his waist and then placed it on his right shoulder, he then signaled for a microphone which was given to him and then he began to speak.

"I'm waiting..." he said with a small laugh

"I'm waiting for this demon who will defeat me..." he continued mockingly

"I think the Undertaker was mistaken..." he continued just for the lights to go down cutting him off

Red lights began to bathe the arena, as purple smoke dropped down the ramp and around the ring, completely surrounding Sheamus who now seemed somewhat worried. Finally something emerged in the titantron and a music began to play, he didn't recognize it but saw the fans excitement begin to grow and chants rained down on him.

"NXT! NXT! NXT!..." some chanted on

"Finn Bálor...Finn Bálor..." others began to roar between claps

"It can't be!" Michael Cole replied in shock

Then when the music hit it's highest point, something finally broke through the fog, it was the demon, Finn Bálor extended his arms towards the roaring fans, continuing his methodical crawl towards the ring and his opponent, Sheamus new had a small nervous smirk on his face seeing that the challenger was nothing more then a rookie, still the fact that the Undertaker had announced this gave him a reason to be more cautious.

"Come on Michael Finn Bálor is a NXT rookie, he can't expect to come out here and take-down Sheamus in his first match, specially for the title." JBL announced

Bálor placed himself on top of the ring corner starring down the champion, who now walked to the sides in what seemed to be an attempt to escape this mind-game. Once the imposing display was finished both men stood in their opposite corners, Sheamus still with a small grin and Bálor serious and ready for a fight, then the bell rang beginning the match.

Sheamus epidemically went for the Brogue Kick, rushing towards Bálor he lifted his foot for the devastating blow just to have the rookie dodged to his right, causing his foot to hit the ring-corner. Bálor having dodged the attack went around his opponent and jumped on his back taking him down with a Backstabber, the demon rolled to the center of the ring facing a stunned Sheamus, he taught that maybe this rookie could do more.

They approach each other and lock up, they struggle for dominance till Sheamus gains the upper hand and places the demon in a side headlock, followed by a takedown sending Bálor back first into the ground, Sheamus released his hold. He proceed by grabbing his opponent by the neck and started to lift him up, when the demon got on his knees he started fighting back, landing hard punches on the gut of the Celtic Warrior loosening up the hold he had on him, with every punch it got looser and looser and Bálor once more stood on his feet with some distance between the two. Sheamus took a few steps back to break and went for a desperate clothesline, the rookie dodged going under his arm, Sheamus looked back getting hit with a Pele Kick.

Once more Sheamus was in the ground and Finn stood over him, the Celtic Warrior erupted back up in rage and charged at his opponent wrapped his arms around Bálor and ran him into the right upper corner smashing the NXT rookie into the corner, he proceeded to ram his shoulder into the demon's gut. After three devastating hits the Celtic Warrior stopped and walked to the corner behind them, waiting for Bálor to get back up, the demon used the top ropes to keep himself up when the champion charged back at him, but now Bálor leapfrogged right over Sheamus causing the rushing opponent to crash shoulder first into the ring corner.

Bálor went for the roll-up pin on his stunned opponent, but Sheamus managed to kick out at 2 and quickly sat up but he was still stunned so Bálor ran into the ropes and came back taking the champion down with a low dropkick. The challenger started lifting Sheamus up for a inverted DDT, but the champion grabbed Bálor's right arm before he could hold him tight for the move and moved to Bálor's right twisting the arm forcing the demon to stop the attack as he was pulled forwards into the knee of the champion.

The demon fell forwards, just to be picked up and once more driven into Sheamus's knee with a Gutbuster and this was followed by the pin, but the demon remains alive as the referee almost hits the three count. The Celtic Warrior with a visible look of frustration positioned his opponent for a Power-Bomb, he lifted him up for the finishing blow when Bálor began raining punches to his head, still Sheamus ran forward trying to send him into the ramp. He threw Bálor once they reached the ropes, but the NXT rookie held on to the ropes with his hands and holding Sheamus with his legs he threw his adversary into thee outside.

Sheamus arched his back as it hit the floor, Bálor now on the edge of the apron waited for the opportunity to strike, the IC champion got on his knees and locked up as the demon jumped forward with a dropkick flooring both of them. The official began to count, Finn was the first up on his feet but Sheamus grabbed on to his left foot trying to keep him out for the ten count, now at the count of four, Finn stepped on the arm and freed himself retreating back into the ring, soon followed by Sheamus.

Again they looked each other down, Finn charged at him just to be caught mid rush in a Irish Curse, now he didn't go for the pin as Sheamus started raining punches on his opponents face, blow after blow the demon stopped moving, now the champion went for the pin and yet again the demon remained in the match. The champion staggered back up, even pushing the referee aside, once more he went to the corner and prepared to land the Brogue Kick, Bálor first got on all fours then slowly on his weakly legs and looked up at the approaching doom. Sheamus went for the Brogue Kick, that for the second time his opponent dodge running into the corner, the Celtic Warrior charged back at him but was received with a dropkick that sent him into the opposing ring corner.

Finn ran back and landed another dropkick, causing Sheamus to collapse on the floor in front of the post, Bálor quickly turned him face up and climbed the corner, under the roars of the fans he lunged and hit the Coup de Grace. He fell on the body of Sheamus as the official began to count, one,two and three.

"Finn Bálor has just defeated Sheamus and won the Intercontinental Championship on his first match!" the King announced over the cheering fans

Finn Bálor held the title in his right hand, lifting it up as the fans accepted and welcomed him into the main roster after such a hard fought battle.

"I've got to say this young man just proved me and many of the people in the back that he has what it takes to win." JBL said

As they celebrated a gong echoed and lights went down again, fog began to roll down the ramp with blue and purple lights bathing the arena, the Phenom, the one who had foreseen this defeat steeped on stage, he stopped right at the beginning of the ramp and looked into the ring at Bálor, on his knees from the brutal battle, looked back at the Undertaker, the veteran gave him a small nod of respect with the new champion giving on in return. The Deadman walked back and Finn started doing the same, as the next match approached.

"The Undertaker, a veteran, as just given Finn Bálor a sign of respect, that he believes that Bálor has what it takes to make it big in the WWE." Cole concluded

"Now we have the first semi-final in the King of the Ring tournament, with Kallisto vs Hollywood Curtis Axel." King announced

Kallisto was the first to come out, showered by the cheers of the fans, the young man made his way into the ring.

"This young man, Kallisto, has come so far in so short a time." Cole bega

"But in his way he has the power of the NWO, in Hollywood Curtis Axel." JBL roared back

"That is correct and it's been announced today that who ever wins the title of King will get a title-shot for the Intercontinental championship at SummerSlam." Cole continued

Axel followed Kallisto, with the NWO theme playing, the man made his way into the ring, smiling at the fans who booed him back but Hollywood didn't care he was above them, both men meet in the ring and the match started.

Curtis Axel charged trying to take Kallisto down with a clothesline, but the smaller man dodged under his arm Axel quickly turned back but Kallisto jumped off the middle rope and threw himself into Axel flooring him. Kallisto got back up and ran to the opposite ropes , he came back at his opponent who was now on his knees and threw him back down with a hurricanrana.

The luchador once more went to the ropes, but this time Axel caught and threw him over his head with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex, Kallisto's back arched as he hit the floor. Hollywood Axel, grabbed on to his opponents mask and sitting him up began to apply pressure with a sleeper-hold. Kallisto didn't give up, he managed to get on his knees and started throwing elbows backwards into his opponent starting to wear him down and lifting the old, the NWO member staggered back now Kallisto began to deliver low kicks to the legs of his attacker, dropping Curtis to one knee.

Hollywood Axel looked as Kallisto threw him down with a dropkick, the only thing he could manage was rolling out of the ring to escape the assault he was suffering at the hands of the luchador. Hollywood took a breath near the ramp, as the referee began to count him out, Kallisto not wanting to wait climbed the ring corner and jumped at his staggered opponent. Axel surprisingly wrapped his arms around his flying opponent and proceed to slam him into the ramp with an Exploder Suplex, Hollywood began to signal to the crowd mocking his fallen opponent.

Kallisto didn't have time to react as Axel threw him back into the ring and prepared to end him, the luchador slowly stumbled to his feet just for Hollywood to take him down with a Big Boot, followed by the Running Leg Drop, Kallisto collapsed while Curtis Axel went for the pin, but the luchador survived at the two count.

"My God! Kallisto just kicked out of the Atomic Leg Drop." King said unbelieving of what he had just seen

"He's just delaying the inhabitable." JBL replied

By now Axel had his victim in a Bear-Hug, Kallisto like always began to fight back and threw punches at his opponents's face, Curtis dropped him and received a Dropkick to his chest sending him into the ropes. Kallisto charged but his attack quickly stopped with another Big Boot, Kallisto fell once more Hollywood looked over him and then got an idea, he climbed to the left lower corner, after making sure his opponent wasn't going to move he jumped to hit a flying Atomic Leg Drop, but in the end Kallisto moved.

Axel hit the ground hard, but quickly recovered and turned around to face Kallisto who gave him another kick to his right leg, Axel fell to one knee so Kallisto hit him with an Enziguri, making impact with the back of the head of the NWO member who proceeded to collapse for the one,two,three.

"What an upset win tonight for Kallisto!" Chole announced over the roars of the fans

"He just proved that he deserves to be in this tournament." King continued

"He still has a match tonight and we all now that in the end it's going to take much more to get the title of King of the Ring." JBL spat back

As the winners music began to play, Sin Cara the other Lucha Dragon came out, but he was wearing black and white, he joined his friend in the ring and raised Kallisto's arm joining in the short celebration. When Kallisto climbed up the lower left corner, Sin Cara attacked pushing him off into the floor, the luchador squirmed in pain, Curtis Axel now with a chair in his hand began punishing the body of his former opponent till Kallisto stopped trying to get back up, both Hollywood and Sin Cara looked at each other and gave themselves a thumbs up.

"What just happened!?" Cole shouted, in total shock

"Sin Cara just traded up, he was tiered of being in Kallisto's shadow and joined someone who could bring him to greatness, the NWO." JBL explained

"And now it's the Money in the Bank Ladder match, Cesaro, Neville, Daniel Bryan, Ryback, Roman Reings and one surprise participant will do battle for the opportunity to face the WWE champion." King announced

First to come out was Cesaro, he made his way to the ring bathed by the cheers of the fans, he entered the ring and awaited for the rest to come out, next was Neville.

"Neville, coming out of a great win over Randy Orton, maybe he can take the contract tonight." Cole said

"He was lucky to defeat Orton, because if it wasn't that we all know he wouldn't be here." JBL growled back

Soon everyone was in the ring, Ryback seemed specially eager to start, but there was still one person missing, everyone waited in anticipation to who it could be. The crowed went silent, but immediately began to cheer once more as a former NXT champion Samy Zain made his way down the ramp.

"OH my God it's Sami Zayn, a former NXT Champion!" Cole announced, even if the fans knew pretty well who he was

Zayn entered the ring and stared down his opponents not showing any signs of sympathy towards any of them, even Neville, then his eyes went up to the briefcase hanging on top of them, the contestants took their positions as the bell rang.

Ryback exploded out of corner going straight for Reigns tackling him over the top-rope, Neville and Cesaro started to lockup yet the smaller man managed to slip way and take the Swiss Superman down with a roll-up, Cesaro rolled back up just to be thrown into the ropes with a dropkick Neville once more charged at Cesaro but his attack was stopped with an uppercut.

Meanwhile Zayn and Brian were just tearing into each other with elbows to the face, Daniel managed to get the upper hand throwing Zayn into the lower left corner he charged at the stunned opponent just for Sami to throw his right foot up, Daniel stumbled back so Zayn tried the Exploder Suplex into the corner, however Brian managed to hold on and started delivering punches to the gut loosening the hold Zayn had on him and finalizing it a Snap Suplex of his own.

On the outside Roman and Ryback continued to trade ferocious blows, Reigns threw a right hand to the jaw finally stunning the Big Guy and then proceeded to pull him into a ladder standing next to them, causing to fall over on impact. Roman proceeded to enter the ring and go wild, lunging into the ring he threw himself at Cesaro with a crossbody, causing the Swiss Superman to roll out of the ring, and clotheslined Neville over the top rope. His eyes fell on the two remaining man in the ring, Sami and Brian looked back at the Samoan and the three waited to see who would attack first, Roman went straight for Brian who managed to go under his attackers arm and ran into the ropes, Sami took this opportunity to attack the former Shield member with a Claf Kick sending Roman staggering back so that Daniel took him down with a clothesline.

Before Sami and Brian could continue a ladder made it's way into the ring and at Brian taking him down, it was Ryback he tackled Sami down and stumped him out of the ring, clearing it for the time being. Setting the ladder up in the center of the ring he began to make his way up, Reigns stumbled back to the ladder and started throwing punches and trying to push the Big Guy down, but Ryback managed to hold on and kick Roman back. Cesaro finally was back in the ring, this time with a ladder, he charged hitting Roman in the back and then rammed it into Ryback the Swiss Superman dropped his ladder and began to climb the already set ladder, once he was at the top his arms reached up but Daniel Brian was already up there.

Both men threw blows back and forth, Cesaro seemingly got the upper hand with an uppercut and grabbed Brian's hair to push him off he lifted his head up but got a elbow to the face knocking him off. Daniel stretched his arms out to the briefcase, then the ladder began to move, Daniel looked down just in time to see Sami trying to lift the ladder's legs up from the floor, and with one big pull the ladder tipped over sending Daniel Brian crashing down into the ropes hitting his left arm on impact.

Sami took a breath from such a spending effort, his eye then caught something to his left, from the ropes Neville lunged himself at his opponent taking him down, Neville placed the ladder back up and then placed the other ladder in between the ropes and the steps of the other ladder, Ryback staggered back up and went after the smaller guy he tackled Neville down and proceeded to plant his opponent into the mat with a gutwrench powerbomb, the Big Guy noticed Sami who was now on his knees and delivered a running kick to the ribs flipping Zayn on his back, then came Cesaro with an uppercut he threw Ryback into the ropes and continued to throw uppercuts several times, the Big Guy managed to find an opening and delivered a punch to the ribs causing the Swiss Superman to stop his assault.

The Big Guy followed up with a kick to the gut and lifted the Swiss Superman for the Shell Shocked, luckily for Cesaro Roman Reigns made the save with a Superman Punch sending the NWO member crashing down taking Cesaro with him. Roman turned back to the ladder and Daniel Bryan was standing right behind it, they didn't waste anytime rushing up it, Brian climbed from the side where the other ladder was attached, they meet at the top and began to trade punches, till Roman grabbed Brian's hair and gave him a devastating headbutt throwing him off the ladder.

Roman reached out for the briefcase, by now Cesaro had decided to climb the ladder, by the same side Roman was in the Swiss Superman delivered elbows to the back of his opponents back, and ripped him away from the prize with a superplex from the ladder once again freeing the ladder, Roman squirmed on impact rolling out of the ring along with Cesaro. Neville seeing that the path was clear he rushed up the ring, but he wasn't alone as Ryback made his way up the high flyer was quick to try and throw his opponent down, but Ryback just continued to hang on, that was till Sami went up the side of the ladder and started his own assault on the Big Guy and pulled his leg from the step right as Neville punched him in the face causing him to fall on the ladder that was placed in the standing ladder, Neville down at Ryback who was already moving so he made a risky decision, he stood at the top of the ladder and jumped with Moonsault, sending himself into Ryback and the Big Guy through the ladder.

Sami stumbled back to his feet and so did Brian, they once again went for each other and started throwing elbows seemingly trying to knock the other guy out after tacking a specially stiff elbow Brian stepped backwards to the ropes and then stumbled back for a Reverse Atomic Drop, Sami was ready to climb the ladder when he felt Cesaro's arms around his waist for a suplex, but he began to squirm around breaking free of the hold and placed himself behind the Swiss Superman finally taking him out with the Blue Phunder Bomb.

Zayn began a slow climb to the top, looking down he wasn't the only one climbing the ladder in the opposite side was Neville, both men visibly exhausted from the match, Zayn threw a right hand just for Neville to block and throw his own right, which Sami grabbed and replied with a headbutt, Neville almost fell back managing to hold on and come back with a chop, Sami went slightly back and then moved forwards so Neville pulled his face down on the top of the ladder, Sami fell back leaving Neville alone. The young man looked up, hearing the cheers of the fans, he finally managed to adquire the briefcase, the match was over and Neville was the new Mr Money in the Bank.

"After defeating Randy Orton, Neville just won the Money in the Bank contract!" King roared in excitement

"This had nothing to do with luck, he proved to you and all of these people here that he deserves to be here and deserves to fight for the WWE championship." Cole announced, looking at JBL

"Well see." JBL replied in a less then excited tone

"Up next it will be the match for the United States Championship, as Goldberg goes 1 on 1 with Bray Wyatt." Cole announced


End file.
